Revived Tales
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: At moments like this Kagome truly questioned her sanity for choosing someone like him. "I've got a jar of dirt. I've got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it!"
1. Chapter 1

The Medallions' Call

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

The Medallions' Call Chapter 6

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

…

Elizabeth sat there in the rain. Today was supposed to be her wedding day. It was supposed to be a joyous event.

She dropped the bouquet and as it fell to the ground she clutched the amulet that her friend of so long ago gave her.

'If wedding days are supposed to be joyous. Then why do the heavens cry on mine, sister.' thought Elizabeth bitterly as she stood and turned to see a soldier there awaiting her to lead her to her betrothed

"Will!" she yelled as she ran to him, "Why is this happening?" she questioned truly near tears

"I don't know." answered back young William Turner as he wished the irons were not clasped around his wrists that way he could comfort his would be wife, but seeing as he couldn't do that settled for compliments.

"You look beautiful." which merely earned him a forced smile and the comment, "I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

"Move! Move out of my way!" screamed Governor Weatherby as he tried to get to his daughter and soon to be son, yet was blocked by two soldiers. "How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me!" he truly yelled

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long." said the man turning around

"Cutler Beckett?" questioned the old Governor

"It's Lord now actually." he replied as he motioned for his soldiers to let the governor through

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man." said Weatherby still yelling

"In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?" said Beckett as an even older man unfolded a piece of parchment and handed it to the Lord

"The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." he said smugly as he handed the warrant to the governor

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann." he said in shock looking back between his old friend and daughter

"Oh, is it?" asked Beckett clearly not at all shocked, "That's annoying. My mistake. Arrest her." said Beckett already with the other warrant in hand.

As Elizabeth yelled, "On what charges?"

"No." yelled Will as they took her away from him

"Aha. Here's the one for William Turner." then handed that one to the governor as well

"And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington." finished Beckett happily, "Is he present?"

"What are the charges?" yelled Elizabeth very furious

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." said Weatherby looking down

"That's not the question I asked." stated Beckett annoyed

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered…" yelled Will gaining the Lord's attention for his fiancé.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal," finished Elizabeth, "and you will tell us what we are charged with."

"The charge…" started Weatherby, "is 'conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the…" he could not finish his sentence now in shock from reading his daughter's fate.

"For which the punishment, regrettably is also death." finished Beckett with a smile

"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate." started Beckett stepping in front of Will, "Named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain." said both Will and Elizabeth at the same time

"Captain Jack Sparrow." finished Elizabeth as Will smiled at the memories of the captain from seven months ago.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." repeated Beckett, "Yes I thought you might."

…

"So did you hear?" questioned Scarlett to Giselle

"No what?" the brunette replied

"They have a new fortune teller by the new bar in Tortuga. Said to have never been wrong once. Supposedly she used to be a pirate but then when the sea took her husband's life. She felt she could no longer stand to look at her hubby's killer." said the blond

"Really? I wonder if that's true how she got here then?" questioned a willowy looking man as the two woman got red in the face and walked away not bothering to give the rude man a reply.

"Thank you. For setting those 'women' straight, James Norrington." spoke a woman from behind the ex Commodore, "However it matters not what such harlots think of me." she spoke in a soft and soothing voice.

Causing the Commodore to turn around and stare at the woman before him. She was very beautiful. 'Almost as much as Elizabeth.' he thought bitterly.

The woman had long flowing black hair that was currently only being held back by a red headband. She wore a red and white striped skirt that was parted at her right leg showing off a lot of her skin. What held up the skirt was a brown belt that was merely a shade darker than the corset she wore, which was more of an oak color. Which looked exceptionally tighter than the white sleeves connected to said corset. She wore gloves on both hands. The right with a purple and black rosary carefully tied to the glove. Her chest currently barren.

After scrutinizing the woman he spoke once more, "So you are the fortune teller I presume." stated Norrington more than asked

"Aye child. Come you have a certain aura about you I shall tell you your fortune, free of charge of course."

…

"Fifteen men, on a dead man's chest. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for the rest, Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum…" ¯finished Gibbs laughing then took a swig of his own rum but stopped as he heard a bell toll and crows flying over head.

…

"Prisoners come on!" yelled a soldier in knight's armor as he and another dragged the peasant to God knows where.

As the man's screams could be heard on the other side of the island, as shown by the men who were currently too busy throwing home-made coffins into the awaiting depths of the ocean.

One of these many coffins drew the attention however of a nearby crow, who took upon itself the duty of pecking at the offending piece of wood. Who had the gall to tap back at it. So it was only in its true nature that it would tap back until it would win the debacle however what it wasn't counting on was the dead man to have a pistol.

As soon as the shot went off a hand wielding a pistol shot through the hole it had made and turned around as if to look out for other offending beings. And finding none, shot back inside the wooden box only to come back up breaking the wood apart. As one Captain Jack Sparrow was revealed.

"Sorry mate." he spoke seemingly to no one in particular then dug into the coffin and snapped something off. A leg. A dead skeletal leg. "Mind if we make a little side trip?"

He asked as he started using the appendage to row towards the Black Pearl

"Not quite according to plan." said Gibbs as Jack handed him the limb

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." said Jack walking to the helm

" You got what you went in for, then?" asked Gibbs running after Jack

"Mm-hm." he answered back stopping and removing a piece of cloth from his front pocket then showed it to Gibbs and unintentionally the other pirates who leaned closer to get a better look.

Jack when he turned around to continue to his cabin was roughly cornered by his crew, only to have Gibbs speak to him.

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more…shiny" he said after a pause causing Jack to look at him incredulously. "What with the Isla de Muerta going pear-shaped and reclaimed by the sea."

"And the Royal Navy chasing us around the Atlantic." said another pirate

"And the hurricane." finished another

"Aye." they all agreed

"All in all," started Gibbs, "it seems to be a long time since we did even a speck of honest pirating."

"…shiny?" he asked after a pause

"Aye. Shiny." agreed Gibbs

"Is that how you're all feeling then?" asked Jack waving around the clothed parchment he refused to let go of, "Then perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?" he questioned making all of them look away guiltily

"Walk the blank." squawked Mr. Cotton's parrot whom Mr. Cotton rapidly placed his hand over his beak but not before Jack took out and cocked his pistol at the animal and snarled, "What did the bird say?"

"Do not blame the bird." spoke one of the others, "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there." he nodded as Jack came swooping down screeching and stealing the cloth from Jack who merely tried to shoot at Jack.

And when his pistol did not work Jack stole the pistol from someone in his crew and shot Jack in the back of his head, causing him to slip forward and drop the parchment. As one of Jack's crewman went forward and opened the cloth then looking on in shock.

"You know that do no good." said Gibbs to Jack he merely shrugged and answered back, "It does me."

"It's a key." he spoke bringing the attention back to the pirate who retrieved the cloth.

"No. Much more better." spoke Jack stepping forward and grabbing the cloth from the pirate and showing it to the rest of the crew, "It is a drawing of a key." he finished with a smile

But when no one looked as happy as he did he decided to elaborate, "Gentlemen." he began as they all stepped forward causing him to roll his eyes

"What do keys do?" he questioned

"Keys…unlock things." one pirate answered unsurely

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So we're setting out to find whatever it is this key unlocks." finished Gibbs

"No." answers Jack as he stepped forward, "If we don't have the key, then we can't open whatever it is that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first finding the key what unlocks it?" finished Jack smiling feeling very accomplished with himself.

"So we're going after this key?" asked Gibbs

"You're not making any sense, at all." spoke Jack, "Any more questions?" asked Jack to his crew

"So…" started the one who first grabbed the cloth, "do we have a heading?"

"Ha. A heading." said Jack pulling out his compass, as he made random movements with his unoccupied arm.

"Set sail in a…general…that way direction." said Jack turning around back towards Gibbs and the other crew

"Captain?" questioned Gibbs

"Come on, snap to and make sail. You know how this works." he said moving to his cabin, "Go on. Oi. Oi. Oi." he yelled moving the men out of his way

"Have you noticed lately," started a pirate talking to Gibbs, "the captain seems to be acting a bit strange…er?" he finished lamely

"Setting sail, without knowing his own heading. Something's gotten Jack vexed and mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all." finished Gibbs darkly walking away

…

"Lord Beckett, the prisoner as ordered, sir." says one of the soldiers as they brought Will into the room

"Those won't be necessary." he said referring to Will's irons then dismissing the soldiers began pouring himself and Will a drink.

"The East India Trading Company has need of your services." started Beckett, "We with for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend Jack Sparrow."

"More acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?" questioned Will

"We've had dealings in the past. Let's just say," started Beckett, "we've left our mark on the other."

"What mark did he leave on you?" asked Will

"By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free." started the lord ignoring Will's question, "I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession."

"Recover. At the point of a sword?" asked Will

"Bargain." corrected Beckett, "Letters of marque." started Beckett walking towards his desk and opening a small chest, "You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, Jack will be free a privateer in the employ of England."

"Somehow," started Will, "I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free."

"Freedom." muttered Beckett as he walked outside motioning Will to follow

"Jack Sparrow is a dying breed." he began, "The world is shrinking the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his way in the new world or perish. Not unlike you Mr. Turner. You and your fiancé face the hangman's noose."

"So you get Jack and the Black Pearl?" questioned Will

"The Black Pearl?" asked Cutler shocked

"The property you want that he possesses."

"A ship. Hardly." scoffed Beckett, "No Mr. Turner. The item in question is considerably smaller and a lot more valuable, something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times." he finished hoping that would clear the blanks for Will

"A compass?" he questioned when Will didn't answer, "Ah, you know of it."

"Bring back that compass, or there's no deal." spoke Beckett in a harsh whisper

…

"Why is the rum always gone?" asked Jack as he watched the remains of his heavenly drink, fall to the floor. As he stood up and tried to make his way to the storage bunkers.

Tried is the key word here, as Jack oh so gracefully lost his balance then staggered to regain it.

"Oh. That's why." he muttered then continued on his quest to retrieve his precious rum.

"As you were gents." Jack spoke to his sleeping crew then continued downward with his lantern grabbing his keys and unlocking the door where he kept his rum.

Jack entered the door only to find that he was out of rum but quickly cheering when he found one, however when he picked it up and dirt fell from its lips he did not have time to cry in disappointment as a cold and dreary voice spoke.

"Time's run out Jack."

…

The Medallions' Call

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

The Medallions' Call Chapter 6

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love 1914


	2. Chapter 2

The Medallions' Call

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

The Medallions' Call Chapter 6

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

…

_She dropped the bouquet and as it fell to the ground she clutched the amulet that her friend of so long ago gave her._

'_If wedding days are supposed to be joyous. Then why do the heavens cry on mine, sister.' thought Elizabeth bitterly as she stood and turned to see a soldier there awaiting her to lead her to her betrothed_

_After scrutinizing the woman he spoke once more, "So you are the fortune teller I presume." stated Norrington more than asked_

"_Aye child. Come you have a certain aura about you I shall tell you your fortune free of charge."_

"_Setting sail, without knowing his own heading. Something's gotten Jack vexed and mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all." finished Gibbs darkly walking away_

"_A compass?" he questioned when Will didn't answer, "Ah, you know of it."_

"_Bring back that compass, or there's no deal." spoke Beckett in a harsh whisper_

"_Time's run out Jack."_

…

Now:

…

Crash.

Jack dropped the empty bottle of rum inn shock and a little out of fear, as he cautiously stepped forward, reaching his hand out as if to touch the ghost before him.

"Bootstrap. Bill Turner." he whispered stepping closer as the older Turner looked up to show Jack his face.

His watery, maggot infested face.

"You look good Jack." he spoke groggily as water escaped from his mouth and Jack slowly stood straight once more after looking at Bill in shock and horror.

"Is this a dream?" he asked

"No." replied Bill shocked Jack could joke at a time like this

"I thought not." he continued "If it were there would be rum…and Kagome." spoke Jack depressingly as he sat down across from Bill as he lifted his arm to offer Jack some of his.

"I can offer you rum. But I'm afraid I cannot help you with your Kagome problem." said Bill in a shuddering voice.

"I know. Not even I can help me with that problem. Thank you though." said Jack referring to the rum

"You got the Pearl back, I see." said Bill trying to change the subject for Jack

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way. Your son." he said blowing the dust and grime off the lips of the rum bottle then taking a gulp

"William?" questioned Bill, "He ended up a pirate after all." said his father in both sadness yet pride

"And to what do I owe to the pleasure of your carbuncle?" asked Jack

"He sent me." spoke Bill serious once more and at Jack's confusing look elaborated, "Davy Jones."

"Oh." said Jack in shock, "So it's you then. He shanghaighed you into service, eh?"

"I chose it." spoke Bill in a strange new voice, "I'm sorry for the part of the mutiny I played against you, Jack. I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a canon. I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move. Unable to die, Jack" he spoke in his normal voice again as he ate one of the bugs that followed him in the ship, as Jack followed his mouth's movements with his own until he took another swig of rum.

"And I thought even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it." spoke Bill once more as Jack offered him back his rum.

"It is funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment." spoke Jack walking away from Bill only to stop when Bill was right in front of him

"You made a deal with him too, Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. 13 years you've been her captain." spoke Bill still in Jack's face

"Technically…"

"Jack." started Bill, "You won't be able to talk yourself out of this." said Bill with a shake of his head, "The terms what applied to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to crew 100 years upon his ship."

"The Flying Dutchman already has a captain…" started Jack

"Then it's the Locker for you!" screamed Bootstrap then continued, "Jones' terrible leviathan will find you, and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it."

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" questioned Jack only causing Bill to shake his head once more

"I already told you Jack. Your time is up." he finished grabbing Jack's hand and marking it before vanishing in front of his face.

"It comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger the man which bares the black spot." whispered the old pirate's voice blending in the shadows.

…

"On deck, all hands!" yelled Jack running through the bunkers awaking his crew, "Make fast the bunt gasket! On deck! Scurry!" he continued to yell as he ran up the stairs to deck as his crew ran slightly behind him

"Scurry! I want movement! Movement! I want movement!" he continued to yell "Lift the skin up! Keep your loof! Haul those sheets!"

"Run them! Run! Keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!" yelled Jack as he tried to tie himself to the mast

"Do we have a heading?" asked Gibbs from behind Jack

"Argh! Run! Land!" yelled Jack scared that someone managed to sneak behind him then proceeded to move to the other side of the mast yet when he looked up Gibbs was still there.

"Ah!" he silently yelled

"Which port?" questioned Gibbs

"Port? I didn't say port. I said land! Any land!" said Jack erratically as Jack swung on a rope and stole Jack's hat

"Ah!" he yelled quietly again as Jack screeched at Jack making Jack hiss in return which caused Jack to retaliate by throwing Jack's hat overboard.

" Jack's hat!" yelled Gibbs, "Bring her about!"

"No! No!" Jack yelled then quietly said, "Leave it. Run." before going off to hide once more

" Back to your stations, the lot of ya!" yelled Gibbs to the crew as he went to the stairs where Jack was hiding

"Jack?" asked Gibbs

"Shh." he hushed his first mate

"For the love of mother and child, Jack" whispered Gibbs, "what's coming after us?" he questioned

"Nothing." he spoke quietly and a little too quickly for Gibbs' tastes.

…

{laughs}

"Pirke! Do du lope!"

"Onka, paie bon dosk de aido." exclaimed the other man who put Jack's hat upon his head. However they both stopped speaking as they heard a loud creaking sound.

"Alntila, algophi bestinyado." spoke the man trying to give it back to the man who first claimed it.

Yet they both stopped as what felt like them hitting a reef shook the ship. And then…

SNAP. Boom!

The ship was literally broken in half then drug down into the murky waters of the sea.

…

"Here now! You can't be here!" shouted a soldier as Will and Governor Swann walked into the holding cells

"I think you'll find he can." spoke Weatherby as he blocked the soldiers from ruining his daughter and her engager's moment

"Mr. Swann-" started the soldier

"Governor Swann, still." said the old Governor offended by the idiot man's response, "Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?"

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" asked Elizabeth holding Will's hand through the cell bars

"Does it matter?" asked Will, "I am to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against us will be dropped."

"No." spoke Weatherby forcefully, "We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack, or in me?" questioned Will to the older man

"That you would risk your life to save Sparrow does not mean he would do the same for you."

"Your right." spoke Elizabeth, "But he would do it for Kagome."

…

'Tortuga I'll start there and I won't stop there until I find him. And then I will return here to marry you, Elizabeth.' thought Will as he made his way back to the Port Royal port.

…

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Owes me four doubloons. Heard he was dead."

…

"Singapore. That's what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure, as the tide. Jack Sparrow turn up in Singapore."

…

"Jack Sparrow?" questioned Scarlett,

"Haven't seen him in a month." said Giselle

"When you find him…give him a message." finished Scarlett

SLAP

…

"Can't say about Jack Sparrow. But theirs an island just south of the straits, where I trade spice for… mm, delicious long pork. Cannot say about Sparrow but you'll find a ship there. A ship with black sails.

…

"My brother will take you ashore." said the same man who told Will about the Pearl

"What's wrong the beach is right there?" asked Will to the man across from him as he stopped the dingy halfway between the isle and the ship

"C'est trop dangereux." spoke the man in a ramble

"What?"

"C'est trop dangereux, je vous l'avais dit." he again spoke quickly

Will then deciding that there would be no understanding let alone reasoning with this man stood up and became ready to dive but paused only for a few short seconds at the man's last few words.

"Bon voyage, monsieur."

…

"Jack!" shouted Will as he came upon shore

"Jack Sparrow!"

Silence.

"Kagome!"

"Marty!"

"Cotton!"

Silence.

"Anybody?" he whispered walking past the Black Pearl

{Squawks}

"Ah. A familiar face." said Will as Mr. Cotton's parrot landed on a tree next to Will

{Squawks} "Don't eat me." he spoke

"I'm not going to eat you." stated Will shocked

"Don't eat me." he repeated as Will walked away, "No. Don't eat me! Don't Eat Me!"

As he was walking away from the bird and closer into the island forest, Will noticed a line or stringed rope that was strategically placed in the shrubbery. And so Will being Will decides to follow said rope as it is cut off and stops by misplaced grounds and odd shaped trees.

"Daahhh!" shouted a man covered in mud and bark attacking Will as others like him tried to fight the ex-blacksmith as well as the rope Will followed turned on him and captured him in the air.

"Come on! Who wants some!" he shouted swinging pathetically at the people who outnumbered him by over twenty.

One of the smaller men getting annoyed with his confusing rambling shot a dart into Will's neck sinking into the familiar black obis of unconsciousness.

Dropping his sword in the process.

…

"Poli, poli. Ten yada." spoke the leader of the hunting pack as his cronies carried in a semi-conscious Will tied upside down to a piece of bark from a palm tree.

The one who spoke apparently was speaking to their overall leader, one Captain Jack Sparrow who had his face painted with who knows what.

"Jack?" asked Will as he tilted his head to the side but Jack merely ignored him and stood from the make-shift throne as he walked towards the 'prisoner' examining him.

"Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say I am glad to see you!" exclaimed Will ecstatic yet curious about Jack

The confusion only growing when Jack started poking him then moved over to speak to the hunting leader.

"Jack! It's me!" tried Will, "Will Turner."

"A sei co?" he questioned to the cannibal

"Yen dagga. Issipi." he replied then finished the last word by slamming his staff on the ground as the warriors behind him repeated his words and actions

"Tell them to let me down!" said Will to Jack

"Cary lum." said Jack referring to Will who assumed that meant "You're gonna wait. And you're gonna like it."

"Lum piki piki. Lum eensy-weensy." said Jack poking Will once more as if for emphasis then he bent down under his legs then continued. "Mangruly manich eunuchy. Snip, snip." he finished standing up then walking back to his throne

"Jack! The compass! That's all I need!" shouted Will as Jack continued to ignore him yet he continued his next words making Jack pause in step, "Elizabeth is in danger! We were arrested for helping you. She faces the gallows!" he yelled as Jack once again turned back around and bent to Will's level

"Snay snay lumshur. Shoe sho lum shur. Lay lama shuko… Savvy? Mon lickey lickey." said Jack to the cannibal then in a lower voice whispered to Will

"Mon lickey lickey!" screamed the hunter leader

"Mon lickey lickey!" shouted back the rest

"Save me!" then continued towards the throne

"Jack! Jack, what did you tell them?" asked Will as the cannibals lifted him once more and took him to an unknown location.

"No!" he tried one last time but to no avail. "What about Elizabeth! Jack!"

…

"That's a good girl."

"Come a little closer."

{Whistles}

"Come on we don't bite."

"We won't bite." ramblings like this could be heard all through out the cell housings as the men kept leering at the governor's daughter.

{Footsteps}

{Rattling}

"Come quickly." spoke Governor Swann as he motioned for Elizabeth to follow him.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening?" questioned Elizabeth as she ran to keep up with her father

"Our name still has some standing to the king." he spoke, "I've arranged passage to England. The captain is a friend of mine."

"No!" screamed Elizabeth stopping in her tracks, "Will's gone to find Jack!"

"We cannot count on William Turner!" yelled back her father, "Come!" he commanded as he went back and pushed her forward

"He's better man than you give him credit for." spoke Elizabeth coldly

"Oh please." spoke her father harshly, "This is no time for innocence. Beckett has offered one pardon only-one! And that is promised to Jack Sparrow! Even if Will succeeds, do not ask me to endure watching my daughter walk to the gallows. Do not!" he said as he shoved her in a horse and carriage.

"Perhaps, I can ensure a fair trial for Will if he returns." he stated

"A fair trial for Will ends in a hanging." she spoke even more coldly

"Then there is nothing left for you here." he spoke as he shut the carriage door.

…

"Woah. Wait inside." he spoke as they made it to port and got off the carriage

"Captain?" he questioned as he walked forward, "Captain." but stopped as Mercer stepped aside and removed a dagger from the captain's stomach, smiling as he wiped the blood on a handkerchief.

"Evening, governor." he spoke smile still plastered on his face, "Shame that. He was carrying this. It's a letter to the king." he started dropping his smile, "It's from you."

"No…" started Weatherby turning towards the carriage as soldiers surrounded it

"Elizabeth." he whispered running towards the carriage now only to have a soldier to stop him and allow Mercer to pass him up and look into the carriage.

Slam!

"Where is she?" Mercer questioned turning glaring eyes to the too old general

"Who?" he questioned as Mercer pinned him against the carriage.

…

"No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as your father believes." spoke Beckett into the dark

"Then what is?"

"I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm."

"I expect then," started Elizabeth stepping forward, "we can come to some sort of understanding. I'm here to negotiate."

"I'm listening." spoke Beckett as he too stepped forward towards Elizabeth who pulled out a pistol on him

"I'm listening intently." he spoke as Elizabeth held up a pardon

"These letters of marque they are signed by the king."

"Yes and they are not valid until they bare my signature and my seal."

"Or else I would not still be here." spoke Elizabeth slowly putting down the pistol

"You sent Will to get you the compass owned by Jack Sparrow. It will do you no good." spoke Elizabeth matching Cutler's own cocky smirk for one of her own.

"Do explain."

"I have been to the Isla de Muerta. I have seen the treasure myself. There is something you need to know." she began yet was interrupted

"Ah, I see. You think that the compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta and so you hope to save me from an evil fate. But you mustn't worry. I care not for Cursed Aztec Gold." spoke Cutler walking towards the world map.

"My desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters. So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer." spoke Beckett as Elizabeth cocked the pistol and held it against the Lord's throat

"Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night." spoke Elizabeth slamming the pardon against his shoulder

"So I did." he replied as Elizabeth guided him to his desk, "A marriage interrupted…" as he signed the parchment, "…or fate intervenes?" he marked the parchment with his seal.

"You're making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom."

"These aren't going to Jack." spoke Elizabeth as she tried to forcefully take the document from Cutler

"Oh really?" he questioned taking hold on the same parchment, "To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom, then, I'll still want that compass. Consider that in your calculations." spoke Cutler as he released the parchment from Elizabeth

Keeping a tight hold on the papers and not turning her back nor pistol to Cutler Elizabeth slowly made it out of the room.

Quickly then to make her way to Tortuga.

…

"I say it was Divine Providence what escaped us from jail." spoke Ragetti as Pintel rolled his eyes and continued rowing

"Well I say it was me being clever." he replied, "Ain't that right, poochie?"

"Well, how'd you know it weren't Divine Providence what inspired you to be clever? Anyways I ain't stealing no ship." finished Ragetti turning back to read his Bible

"It ain't stealing, it's salvaging. And since when did you care?" questioned Pintel

"Since we're not immortal no more. We gotta take care of our immortal souls." spoke Ragetti poking the book

"You know you can't read."

"It's the Bible. You get credit for trying." said Ragetti indigently

"Pretending to read the Bible's a lie. That's a mark against…" at this point Pintel started pointing upward as the prison dog began to bark gaining both their attentions

"Look. There it is." said Pintel pointing to the Pearl as the dog jumped ship

"What's got into him?" asked Ragetti

"Must've seen a catfish." shrugged off Pintel as they both began to laugh

"Stupid mongrel!" screamed Ragetti as the do made it to land as a large wave toppled over the dingy and the two pirates were pushed onto the land

"Come on! It's ours for the taking." yelled Pintel

"And the tide is coming in. That should help." replied Ragetti, "And salvaging is saving, in a manner of speaking."

"There's the truth of it."

{Drumming}

"Suppose we better save it as soon as we can, what with our souls in such a vulnerable state and all."

"Amen to that." replied Pintel making the sign of the cross several times before following Ragetti onto the ship

…

'I really hope a miracle happens. Like Will actually managing to come through on rescuing me. And I actually make it to see Kagome again. That kiss… it felt like a something in my conscious jumped out and wrapped itself around her. Like a part of me is missing something…her. I miss her. Oh bugger.' thought Jack as two woman walked up to him and placed…

'Is that a toe necklace?' he questioned to himself as the two woman placed it around his neck

"Thank you." he said as they walked away picking up a toe and biting some of the nail off of it.

…

"Why would he do this to us? If Jack is the chief…" started Will to be interrupted by Gibbs

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief, but he only remains chief so long as he acts like a chief."

"So he had no choice. He's a captive as much as the rest of us." stated Will

"Worse, as it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is god in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." said Gibbs and as Will gave him a confused look Cotton grabbed Gibbs' hand and bit into it causing Will's eyes to widen in shock as Gibbs grabbed his arm back

"They'll roast him and eat him." said Gibbs continuing.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" asked Will

"See the cages we're in?" asked Gibbs then at Will's nod continued, "They weren't built until after we got here."

"The feast is about to begin." said Gibbs as Will stopped leaning against the cage, "Jack's life will end when the drums stop."

"Well we can't just sit here and wait then can we?" asked Will

…

"Oi. No. No. No. Oi. Oi. More wood. Big fire! Big fire! I am chief. Want big fire!" Jack yelled at the tribe

"Come on. Oi." he said turning around and speaking to more of the cannibals, "A bogy snickle snigle. Tout de suite. Come on more wood." said Jack as he ran away while the guards were distracted

…

Jack ran. And ran. And ran. As fast as he could and hopefully to his crew and the Pearl. Now only if he knew where that was.

Jack now made his way in the cannibals' village, running almost over the edge of the cliff it rested on.

'What would Kagome do?' asked Jack to himself as he spotted bamboo wood pieces laying about on the ground as he smiled to himself

'I should try to stop thinking of Kagome. She'd get prissy if she ever found out.

…

"Achoo. Achoo. Achoo." sneezed out the new fortune teller of Tortuga.

"Damn. A pervert's thinking about me somewhere." muttered Kagome out loud as Scarlett and Giselle looked at their hired in confusion.

"Sorry. As I was saying…"

…

'Kagome's gonna kill me.' thought Jack grumpily as he smiled and lifted one of the tree stumps into the air and back onto the ground with a frown and made his way into one of the tribesmen's huts.

As Jack entered he realized that the hut was more storage than an actual home.

'Oh well. Better for me.' thought Jack happily as he placed a length of rope over his arm and continued to pick up random spices as he exited the small hut.

Only to stop as the cannibals surrounded him in total anger and confusion.

"Oh bugger." spoke Jack as he threw off the rope from his shoulder and began to season himself with paprika.

"A little seasoning, eh?" said Jack as he smelled himself

…

'Oh bugger.' thought Jack for the third time in less than a day as the tribesmen lifted his tied and bound form and placed over the firewood for their meal

"Well done." said Jack neutrally as he viewed the cannibals dancing

…

"Aaaahhhhh!" yelled the crew as they swung in their big, bony, circular prison trying to grab onto vines on the side of the west headed cliff.

"Aaaahhhhh!" they yelled once more as some, (Gibbs and Will), managed to grab a few of the weaker vines and fall back down as they broke off causing them to try once more.

"Aaaahhhhh!" they screamed one last time managing to grab onto sturdier and higher up plants that allowed them to start climbing upon the side of the cliff.

"Put your legs through! Start to climb!" yelled Gibbs loud enough for the other crew members to hear in their own cage.

"Come on men! It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" shouted Will trying to encourage them.

"Actually you wouldn't need everyone!" yelled back one of the crew, "About six would do!" he finished causing everyone to stop in their tracks and look at each other.

"Oh, dear." spoke the same crew member

"Hurry!" yelled Will

"Come on! is that all you got!" said the smaller one as he tried to encourage his fellow prisoners to beat the other crew members.

"Wait stop! Stop!" yelled Will as he spotted one of the cannibals walking on the bridge above them.

"Shh." muttered one of the pirates in the other cage as he motioned for them to continue quietly ignoring Will and Gibb's protests.

"Snake!" yelled one of them as the vine they thought they grabbed turned out to be a red and black poisonous snake.

That literally led to their downfall. Thus gaining the attention of the bridge walking cannibal.

"Move!" shouted Will as the cannibal ran to tell his fellow warriors of the prisoners attempt to escape.

…

"Ahhhh!" he yelled causing the dancing and drums to stop for a second time that evening, "Fy! Fy!"

"Aaaahhh! Fy! Fy!" rejoiced the other cannibals as he slowly bent down to light the fire.

"Mento to! Eva coma say say." he finished as they all looked for Jack for his advice and command.

"Well go on go get them. Pay la la." spoke Jack still acting as a human shish kabob

"Pay la la." the cannibals all screamed in return as they all left to hunt down the escaped captives.

This including the cannibal which held the 'Fy! Fy!' which fell to the ground a little too close to the scrap wood for Jack's comfort.

"No. No. Oi! No. No." Jack tried to get their attention of his people

"Not good." he spoke as he tried to blow out the semi-big fire from his height.

Which against the wind.

Damn near impossible.

'Oh bugger.'

…

"Cut it loose! Find a rock!" screamed Will at the remaining crew.

…

'Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Come on almost there.' thought Jack as he jumped his body over the fire.

Wood still intact. As his legs broke free.

And like any normal pirate.

He ran the bloody hell out of there.

…

"Ahhyyyee" screamed the cannibals as they broke through the island foliage and ran towards the trapped pirates.

"Roll the cage!" screamed Will, "Come on!" he continued as they all led the cage of the side of a hill.

And so roll they did, until they went halfway up a tree and then back down.

"Uhh." moaned Will as they all fell on their asses

"Aaayyye!" screamed the cannibals as they caught up.

"Lift the cage! Hurry!" yelled Will as Gibbs encouraged them

"Come on, lads! Lift it like a lady's skirt!"

…

'Run. Run. Run. Must get away from the evil.' thought Jack in his head as he ran across the same bridge he did earlier leading into the village.

He walked on top the ledge as he tried to release himself of his binding. Only to stop and realize that one of the kid Pelegostos is staring at him holding a knife and fork.

Jack jumped off the ledge and stole the kid's utensil and tried to use it to break free of the rope.

Keyword is tried.

Jack once again stopped trying to escape once he learned that more Pelegostos were looking at him.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled running through the two women and running into a stash of coconuts. As one got stuck on the end of the tree helping to hold him prisoner. Jack got an idea.

Which means that whoever is the prey for this idea is going to end up being very, very pissed off at a certain captain.

Jack hurriedly spun around and stopped halfway as the coconut that latched itself to his stick was thrown in the air and the milk landed all over the face of the native. (AN: I did not realize how perverted that sounded until after I finished the chapter and I was too lazy to give a damn about fixing it.)

…

"Run!" yelled Will as they made it into a clearing while the Pelegostos bombarded them with arrows and darts.

That is until they broke free of the clearing jumped off a small cliff and landed into a river as the cage finally broke.

"This way lads!" spoke Gibbs as they all started swimming in the same direction they were going before falling off the cliff.

Then the Pelegostos found them trying to escape and began shooting arrows and sleeping darts causing the rest of the crew to go underwater for refuge.

…

"Aah"

"Hnn"

"Ayye" grunted the remaining Pelegostos in the village as they threw the remaining fruits at Jack

As Jack once again tried to dodge.

In the end he looked like a real and true life sized shish kabob.

"Stop it!" he finally yelled as the townsfolk looked at him confused

…

"Come on! Take cover!" screamed Gibbs as the cannibals had them in a corner

Their last corner it would have seemed if not for the boy whom Jack stole his knife from had not walked into the clearing and spoke.

"Idna nay toto. Idna nay toto." he yelled pointing back to the village and then running towards where he pointed followed by his fellow clansmen

…

"Ahhhyyyyyyeeee!" screamed Jack as he once again ran past the two women and bent forward causing the tree to become stuck in the ground as Jack flipped through the air and landing on his feet on the other side.

"Woah!" said Jack as he landed on his feet then against his will began to lean back.

"Oh bugger." said Jack as the fruit on his tree began to slide down causing him to fall back

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Jack screamed while he fell back as the tree not only saved his life but caused him to get stuck between the two cliffs

As the tree came to a halt Jack bounced once more from the impact and the rope which tied him to the tree unraveled itself as Jack fell almost headfirst onto the very hard ground.

Almost.

The rope both saved and trapped him.

{Crack.}

"Bugger." said Jack as the tree began to crack under pressure

"Aaaaahhhh!" screamed Jack as the tree gave way and lost its grip from the side of the cliff.

Making Jack fall through about four of the Pelegostos' bridges breaking his fall as he landed albeit roughly on the ground. The tree landing vertically in the ground between his legs.

…

"Haul loose the mooring line! The mooring line!" yelled Pintel to Ragetti as the crew made its way upon shore.

"Thief! Little hairy thief!" screamed Ragetti as Jack stole his eye, "Give it back! Don't bite it!" he screeched

"Haul loose the mooring line!" screamed Pintel once more

"He's got me eye! He won't give it back!" whined Ragetti

"Well how'd you get it back last time?" questioned Pintel but stopped from continuing as Gibbs walked behind him and clapped him on his back.

"Excellent! Our work's half-done!" yelled Gibbs as he continued for the ship.

"We'd done it for you! Knowing you'd be coming back!" yelled Pintel

"Make ready to sail boys!" screamed Gibbs

"What about Jack?" asked Will, "I won't leave without him!"

"Oi!" screamed Jack from a distance as he was running on shore

This causing Will to smile and whisper said pirate's name in relief that he could still save Elizabeth. Yet his smile dropped when he saw who was following Jack.

"Time to go." muttered Will

"Cast off those lines!" shrieked Gibbs as the crew began to climb the ship

…

"Aaaaargh!" yelled Jack as he saw the cannibals were catching up.

"Make ready to cast off!" yelled Gibbs as the ship was already heading for the water.

"Oi!" yelled Jack passing up the guard dog trying to get their attention.

"Good doggy!" he said as he kept running

"Aaaaragh!" yelled Jack as he barley made it to the Pearl in time. He grabbed onto the side rope of the ship then turned to look back at his 'people'.

"Alas, my children, this is the day you will always remember as the day you almost…" he quit speaking as a small wave covered his form, "Captain Jack Sparrow." he finished lamely as he finished climbing the ship.

While his children tried calling back to their god. Until prison poochie started barking gaining their attention and renewing their hunger.

And never had anyone seen that dog move that fast ever.

…

The Medallions' Call

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

The Medallions' Call Chapter 6

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	3. Chapter 3

Revived Tales

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Revived Tales Chapter 3

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings: Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

…

_Previously:_

…

"_And to what do I owe to the pleasure of your carbuncle?" asked Jack _

"_He sent me." spoke Bill serious once more and at Jack's confusing look elaborated, "Davy Jones."_

"_It comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger the man which bares the black spot." whispered the old pirate's voice blending in the shadows._

"_Does it matter?" asked Will, "I am to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against us will be dropped."_

"_No." spoke Weatherby forcefully, "We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."_

"_Is that a lack of faith in Jack, or in me?" questioned Will to the older man_

"_That you would risk your life to save Sparrow does not mean he would do the same for you."_

"_Your right." spoke Elizabeth, "But he would do it for Kagome."_

"_Can't say about Jack Sparrow. But theirs an island just south of the straits, where I trade spice for… mm, delicious long pork. Cannot say about Sparrow but you'll find a ship there. A ship with black sails._

"_Oh please." spoke her father harshly, "This is no time for innocence. Beckett has offered one pardon only-one! And that is promised to Jack Sparrow! Even if Will succeeds, do not ask me to endure watching my daughter walk to the gallows. Do not!" he said as he shoved her in a horse and carriage._

"_Evening, governor." he spoke smile still plastered on his face, "Shame that. He was carrying this. It's a letter to the king." he started dropping his smile, "It's from you."_

_Keeping a tight hold on the papers and not turning her back nor pistol to Cutler Elizabeth slowly made it out of the room. _

_Quickly then to make her way to Tortuga._

"_Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief, but he only remains chief so long as he acts like a chief."_

"_So he had no choice. He's a captive as much as the rest of us." stated Will_

'_What would Kagome do?' asked Jack to himself as he spotted bamboo wood pieces laying about on the ground as he smiled to himself_

'_I should try to stop thinking of Kagome. She'd get prissy if she ever found out._

…

"_Achoo. Achoo. Achoo." sneezed out the new fortune teller of Tortuga._

"_Damn. A pervert's thinking about me somewhere." muttered Kagome out loud as Scarlett and Giselle looked at their hired in confusion._

"_Sorry. As I was saying…"_

'_Kagome's gonna kill me.' thought Jack grumpily as he smiled and lifted one of the tree stumps into the air and back onto the ground with a frown and made his way into one of the tribesmen's huts._

"_Alas, my children, this is the day you will always remember as the day you almost…" he quit speaking __as a small wave covered his form, "Captain Jack Sparrow." he finished lamely as he finished climbing the ship._

…

Now:

…

"Let's put some distance between us and that island, and head out to sea." spoke Gibbs running up to Jack

"Yes to the first. Yes to the second. But only insofar as we have to keep to the shallows as much as possible." spoke Jack walking away

"Isn't that a bit contradictory, sir?" questioned Gibbs as Jack turned around to face him

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." spoke Jack walking away once more.

"Jack." spoke Will apparently his turn now.

"Ah." he said looking down from where he was aiming at Jack.

"Elizabeth is in danger."

"Have you considered just locking her up somewhere?" asked Jack walking off for the now third time.

"She is locked up, bound to hang for helping you."

"There comes a time when one must take responsibilities for one's mistakes." spoke Jack walking away as Will grabbed one of his crew's sword and held it at Jack's neck once he turned around.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom."

"Mr. Gibbs." spoke Jack as he pushed aside the sword by his neck.

"Captain?"

"We have a need to travel upriver."

"By need, do you mean a trifling need?" he asked Jack, "Fleeting? As say a passing fancy?" he hoped.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." said Jack for the fourth time walking away.

Unsuccessfully.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." spoke Will very annoyed.

"William, I shall trade you the compass if you will help me to find this." said Jack taking out the clothed drawing of a very familiar key.

"You want me to find this?" asked Will pointing to the drawing.

"No. You want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering of a way to save your dolly-belle, ol' what's her face. Savvy?"

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" asked Will taking the cloth from Jack.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" asked Jack.

"Not much." said Will shaking his head in the negative.

"Yea. This is going to save Elizabeth." Jack said turning around watching his crew work.

…

"What's all this?" questioned the captain of this fishing ship and all the arguing stopped.

"If you both fancy the dress you'll just have to share it. One after the other."

"It's not like that, sir." spoke one of the men arguing over the dress, "The ship is haunted."

"Is it, now?" he asked turning to the other nitwit to argue over a dress, "And you?"

"There's a female presence here amongst us, sir. All the men, they can feel it." he spoke turning to his back to get nods from all of the crew.

"The ghost of a lady. Widowed before her marriage, I figure it." said the another numskull, "Searching for her husband, lost at sea."

"A virgin too, likely as not." said another.

"And that bodes ill by all accounts." said a third.

"I say we throw the dress overboard and hope the spirit follows it."

"No that will just anger the spirit, sir." said the original idiots who was arguing over the dress to begin with.

"What we need to do sir, is find out what the spirit needs, and then get it back to her." spoke the same idiot trying to yank the dress from his companions hands.

"Enough! Enough!" yelled the captain causing them both to stop as he took the dress from their clutches, "You're a pair of superstitious goats, and it's got the best of you. Now this appears as if no more than we have a stowaway on board. A young woman by the look of it. I want you to search the ship and find her. Oh and er…she'll probably be naked." finished the captain as all of the crew began looking for the stowaway.

Including the stowaway.

…

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" questioned Will to Gibbs.

"Well if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones-a fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship down to the crushing waters." stated Gibbs balling his fist tight to emphasize his point, "The Kraken." he finished.

"They say the stench of it's breath is like…"

{Shudders}

"Imagine the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things." he finished with a shaky smile not meeting Will's eyes.

"And the key will spare him that?" asked Will.

"Ah, that's the question Jack wants answered." said Gibbs, "Bad enough even to go ask…her." he trailed off.

"Her?" questioned Will.

"Aye." Gibbs answered not revealing anything else to Will.

…

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back." said Jack stepping off the boat, "Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are. Were. Have been. Before." Jack trailed off confusing his own self.

"I'll watch your back." said Gibbs to Jack.

"It's me front I'm worried about." spoke Jack, "Mind the boat." he spoke to Gibbs.

"Mind the boat." Gibbs to Will.

"Mind the boat." Will to Ragetti.

"Mind the boat." Ragetti to Pintel.

"Mind the boat." Pintel to Marty.

"Mind the boat." Marty said.

{Squawks}, "Mind the boat." Mr. Cotton's parrot to Mr. Cotton

…

"Jack Sparrow." spoke a very strangely dressed woman even for a pirate.

"Tia Dalma." Jack said walking forward but ducking under what looked like toe worms.

(AN: Seriously has anyone ever paused their movie at this point to see what the hell she has in that flying jar of doom. At first I thought it was more toes. But then I was like she's a goddess in disguise not one of those cannibals so I thought about it some more and decided that those things could be cut up earth worms or something. Thus entering Toe worms. See how smart I am.)

"I always knew the wind was gonna blow you back to me one day." she spoke standing up to walk towards Jack looking as if she was going to caress his face.

"You…" she spoke noticing Will who stepped up at being noticed by the strange woman, " You have a touch of…destiny about you, William Turner."

"You know me?" Will asked shocked

"You want to know me." spoke Tia leaning into Will only to be interrupted by Jack.

"There will be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." spoke Jack defiantly, leading Tia Dalma away from Will, "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I had hoped." spoke Tia Dalma snidely, "I hear you now know a priestess."

"Priestess?" Will and Jack questioned at the same time

"That's right, a miko if you will. A priestess, with powers to rival even the ancients. You boys should have known better meeting the Raven Queen."

"You mean Kagome?" asked Jack, quietly absorbing all of her words.

"Aye Kagome. A very outspoken and headstrong woman. But what can one expect with a woman so close to her holy powers."

"Holy powers?" Jack questioned again.

"Yes holy powers. I must admit if she had not come to me requesting my help I would still know nothing of the woman. Very interesting stories she tells." spoke Tia Dalma, "She told me of all of you, not so much though as compared to you, Jack Sparrow. Tell me what do you feel for that woman?" Tia questioned but continued on when Jack did not have an answer for her, "Come." she said moving back towards her table.

"Come." said Jack to Will.

"What service may I do you?" she questioned as Will sat down next to her as she began caressing his face.

"You know I demand payment." she said more harshly to Jack.

"I brought payment." he replied then whistled as Pintel brought him a cloaked cage and handed it to Jack who removed the cloth.

"Look." he began taking out his pistol and shooting at the monkey, "An undead monkey." he replied smiling as Jack screeched.

"Top that." he said placing it down on the table for Tia to view.

The viewing part not so much. The releasing the undead Jack monkey. Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner.

"Don't." said Gibbs.

"You've know idea how long it took us to catch that." spoke Ragetti.

"The payment is fair." said Tia removing the cage from her table as Will took out the drawing.

"We're looking for this." he said placing it down on the table for her to see.

"And what it goes to." he finished noticing how her eyes widened.

"The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" Tia questioned Jack.

"Maybe. Why?" Jack questioned.

"Ah. I see. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants." she said sitting down next to Will, "Or do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own?" she questioned.

"Your key go to a chest." Tia spoke as Jack blew some feathery thing out of his face, "And it what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?" she asked looking at Jack then Will.

"What lays inside?" asked Gibbs gaining Tia Dalma's attention on his own self.

"Gold?" asked Pintel, "Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

"Nothing bad I hope?" asked Ragetti not wanting to turn into a skeleton again.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" she said and at their nods continued

"A man of the sea. A great sailor, until he run afoul of all that which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" asked Will.

"What indeed?" she said trying to hold his hand.

"The sea." Gibbs tried.

"Sums." Pintel spoke excitedly.

"The dichotomy of good and evil." Ragetti said as everyone looked at him in shock.

"A woman." said Jack, rolling his eyes at his crew

"A woman." agreed Tia, "He fell in love."

"No, no. No, no." spoke Gibbs bringing the attention once more to himself, "I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

"Same story. Different versions. And all are true. See, it was a woman. As changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stop loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with but not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put inside the chest?" asked Will

"Him heart." Tia said placing her own hand upon her chest

"Literally or figuratively?" asked Ragetti

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest. Could he?" asked Pintel

"It was not worth feeling what small fleeting joy life brings. And so him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times." spoke Tia as Will stood

"You knew this." he said accusingly to Jack

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. All that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" said Jack to Will attempting to leave

"Let me see your hand." spoke Tia Dalma standing from her seat.

Jack turned around and tried to place his right hand in hers but one look stopped him as he place the left in hers instead.

Carefully; yet quickly, Tia removed the cloth from Jack's hand until it was bare revealing the black spot.

{Gibbs gasps} "The black spot!" he shouts as he wipes down his chest then jumps in a complete circle then spits on the ground. Followed by Pintel and Ragetti a few seconds later.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know." spoke Jack

"I have just the thing." spoke Tia Dalma to herself, "Now where did I put it?" she finished walking to the back of her home muttering to herself along the way.

"My beauty where are you? Such a long time in such a mess." she spoke as Ragetti saw Jack the monkey climb atop someone's shoe but as he moved his body to get a better view Tia came back carrying a jar of dirt.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." she finished handing him the jar.

Carefully he picked up the jar with a grimace on his face. "Dirt." he spoke with a raised eyebrow. "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes." replied Tia

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" questioned Jack

"If you don't want it, give it back." said Tia in an eerily calm voice as she took a step forward

"No" said Jack holding the dirt close to his chest and taking his own step back

"Then it helps." she finally answered

"It seems," began Will, "we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

And with that Tia Dalma sat back down and picked up her oracle bones, shook them and let them fall from her hands and onto the table as her final words being.

"A touch of destiny."

…

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" asked/yelled Will as the rain, thunder and lightening pressed on. "She doesn't look like much." finished Will giving his testament.

"Neither do you." replied Jack, "Do not underestimate her." he said as he hit Gibbs.

"Must have run afoul of the reef."

"So what's your plan then?" asked Jack.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key." said Will annoyed.

"And if there are crewmen?" asked Jack.

"I cut down anyone in my path."

"I like it." stated Jack talking to Gibbs as Will walked away, "Simple. Easy to remember."

…

"Your chariot awaits you sire." cackled Ragetti as he made the boat ready for Will's departure.

"Oi!" yelled Jack getting Will's attention, "If you do happen to get captured just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. It might save your life." he finished as Will already began to row the dingy.

"Douse the lamps." said Jack making his way to the middle of the Pearl.

…

"This ship is pathetic." muttered Will to himself as he walked around looking for anything that might resemble a key.

"Rig up the…Captain's order's…" and other incoherent mumblings were coming out of a man's mouth as he continued pulling a rope.

"Sailor!" yelled Will trying to gain his attention.

"Hoisting the jib, Captain's orders." was all he replied with though.

"Sailor!" he yelled in his face gaining the anxious man's attention.

"Hoisting the jib. Bring up with a round turn." he muttered.

"There's no use you've run aground." said Will softer now that the man spoke to him.

"No. Beneath us." he said turning his head and shaking badly, "Foul breath." he finished

continuing to hoist just as a man flew from nowhere and onto the ship. Crawling and clutching as if he was fighting for air even above the water.

"Hey!" yelled Will as he went to the man's rescue only to jump back in shock as his body turned over and he no longer had a face.

Will hurried over to the side of the wrecked ship as he heard what appeared to be the crashing of light waves only to view upon what he now realized was the true Flying Dutchman.

Men with scales, claws, pinchers, scallops, shells and other things fish and sea creatures attain, phased through the broken ship. All wielding weapons.

"Down on you marrowbones and pray." said one of these men to Will as he began to swing his balls and irons. Then attack Will who merely used the ropes of the sails to balance himself as he dodged the man/fish.

Only to duck again when another drew his sword and attacked. Leading Will to draw his own blade and tear down into the two sea men. However when he became surrounded by the two's friends he dipped his blade into what he hoped would be gasoline, or oils and swung his blade high enough to smash into the lantern he placed above when he tried to help the faceless sailor and set his blade aflame.

"Get back! Get back!" yelled Will as he became completely surrounded by at least thirty of the fish. This causing them to only laugh at his pathetic tries as one attacked him causing Will to act on his instincts and slash the sailor open making fish and other little nasties that live in the water come out from his now burning stomach.

This however giving plenty of the other crew men to knock the young Turner unconscious.

…

"Five men still alive. The rest have moved on." said the one with a shark's head to his captain.

'_Davy Jones?'_ thought Will as he got a good look at him. A face full of tentacles. His right leg is a wooden stump. And his left arm is shaped as a crab claw. A very terrifying being indeed.

"Do you fear death?" the gruesome man asked blowing a puff of smoke into the trembling man's face as he moved his head in a yes gesture. Allowing one of the tentacles to blow the flame out afterwards.

"Do you fear that dark abyss?" he continued as the man once again nodded.

"All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you an escape." he finished as the man was once again about to agree.

"Don't listen to him." said the man on the far right end of the line as the sea captain snarled at his direction moving forward to question the one who dared try to rob him of a soul. Understanding flashing in the monster's eyes as a rosary could be spotted trembling along with the man holding it.

"Do you not fear death?" he asked holding him back by his claw hand and once again taking a drag from his pipe.

"I'll take my chances, sir." he replied as Davy smirked before he looked up and told the nearest sailor "To the depths." allowing him to slice open the man's throat and fall back into the ocean.

"Cruel blackguard!" spoke the sailor who kneeled next to the now departed harshly

"Life is cruel." he replied stopping to look at the one who spoke back to him as he knocked the ashes from his pipe against his claw heaving it empty before continuing, "Why should the afterlife be any different? "

"I offer you a choice." continued Jones walking forward, "Join my crew and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?" he finished once more back to the trembling man who vigorously nodded his head in agreement.

"I w-will se-serve." he stuttered out.

"There." said Jones happy as his crew laughed in joy.

"You are neither dead nor dying." started Jones stopping in front of Will, "What is your purpose here?" he demanded.

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt." tumbled out of Will's mouth in a rush.

"What is your purpose here?" he asked once more coming face to face with the young Turner.

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt." he said once more, more slowly and a little self-consciously.

"Did he now?" asked Jones standing straight.

"I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer." said Jones as he turned to look in the same direction as Jack was looking through his telescope. And once Jack removed it from his face Davy Jones was less than two feet away.

"Oh." said Jack as he saw his crew was now hostage.

"You have a debt to pay." stated Jones to Jack, "You've been captain of the Black Pearl for 13 years now. That was our agreement." said Jones menacingly stepping forward towards Jack.

"Technically, I was only captain for two years then I was viciously mutinied upon." replied Jack.

"Then you were a poor captain but a captain nonetheless." he conquered, "Have you not introduced yourself all theses years as Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"You have my payment. One soul to serve upon your ship for the next hundred years." said Jack putting on a fake smile.

"One soul is not equal to another." stated Jones interrupting Jack.

"Aha! So we've established that my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're haggling over price."

"Price?" asked Jones.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

"One hundred souls." answered Jones, "Three days." he finished as Jack turned around towards the Flying Dutchman.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy. And I'll get started right off."

" I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. 99 more to go." said Jones laughing.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" asked Jack stepping towards Jones again, "He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four. Maybe three and a half. Eunuch." whispered Jack the last part, "And did I happen to mention…he's in love? With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?" asked Jack from behind as his words almost began to affect the captain.

"I keep the boy. 99 souls." he stated once more walking and disappearing back to the Flying Dutchman along with his crew. "But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

"Yep. I'm good with it. Shall we seal it with blood. I-err ink?" said Jack on the outside however with a thought of Kagome his thoughts went traitor.

"Three days." repeated Jones as he took Jack's hand into his tentacle one and erased the black spot from his person

'_Bugger. Kagome's really gonna kill me now.'_ thought Jack as the men truly disappeared along with their cursed ship and Will.

"Er, Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye."

"I feel sullied and unusual."

"And how do you tend to gather these 99 souls in three days?" asked Giblet

"Fortunately he was mum on which condition these souls need be." said Jack as both he and Gibbs looked at each other as one word slipped from their lips.

"Tortuga."

…

Revived Tales

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Revived Tales Chapter 3

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings: Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	4. Chapter 4

Revived Tales

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Revived Tales Chapter 4

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

_Previously:_

"_You…" she spoke noticing Will who stepped up at being noticed by the strange woman, " You have a touch of…destiny about you, William Turner." _

"_You know me?" Will asked shocked_

"_You want to know me." spoke Tia leaning into Will only to be interrupted by Jack _

"_There will be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." spoke Jack defiantly, leading Tia Dalma away from Will, "I thought I knew you." _

"_Not so well as I had hoped." spoke Tia Dalma snidely, "Consorting yourself with a miko. A legendary miko at that!" she spoke_

"_Aye Kagome. A very outspoken and headstrong woman. But what can one expect with a woman so close to her holy powers."_

"_You are neither dead nor dying." started Jones stopping in front of Will, "What is your purpose here?" he demanded_

"_Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his __debt__." tumbled out of Will's mouth in a rush_

"_Did he now?" asked Jones standing straight_

"_And how do you tend to gather these 99 souls in three days?" asked Giblet _

"_Fortunately he was mum on which condition these souls need be." said Jack as both he and Gibbs looked at each other as one word slipped from their lips._

"_Tortuga."_

Now:

"It's an outrage! Port tariffs, berthing fees, wharf handling and, heaven help us, pilotage." replied the captain to two lackeys, "Are we all to work for the East India Trading Company, then?"

"I'm afraid, sir, that Tortuga is the only free port left in these waters." said the one who argued over the dress.

"A pirate port, you mean. Well, I'm sorry. An honest sailor is what I am. I make my living fair and I sleep well each night." he said but stopped at the look on the two underlings' faces. Petrified.

"S-sir!" stuttered out the other man as he pointed to the window and all three sailors looked out of it. Just as the same wedding dress as earlier floated in front of them from the outside. Causing the three to see what was going on on deck.

The dress stopped in front of the captain and appeared to point in their direction then towards Tortuga.

"She wants you to do something." said one of the men to the captain.

"She's trying to give a sign." he answered back as he and the crew made to look on the other side of the ship towards Tortuga, causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes at how daft these men were.

She then moved the two brooms she used to puppeteer the dress to sail over their heads then back again knocking down a lantern she oh so conveniently placed their. However the men were proving more idiotic by the second.

"Over there, men!" yelled the captain, "Look for a sign!" as he and his crew made to the other side of the ship, causing the young heiress to roll her eyes once more, sigh and use a rope to jump down from her height.

"Look, look. There it is the sign."

"That's seaweed."

"Seaweed could be a sign."

"Looks like entrails."

"That would be a bad sign."

"What's that over there?" asked Elizabeth disguising her voice as the crew surrounded her and a fire that read there next destination.

"Tortuga."

…

Elizabeth could not believe her luck. After spending an hour sailing to Tortuga. She spent the next half hour escaping the crew she traveled with to get their. Only for two women named Scarlett and Giselle to start flirting with her.

And now. Now someone decides to sneak up behind me and place their hand over my mouth to muffle my voice. And then drag me into an ally.

'_Really do I look that defenseless even when dressed as a man?'_ questioned Elizabeth to herself but as the thought finished she was engulfed by a warm body and a very familiar voice sounded in her ears.

"It is so good to see you again. However I was hoping it would be under better conditions than a kidnapping in Tortuga."

"Kagome!"

…

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" asked Gibbs

"Truth be told. I've never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I still young." said the old man holding a cane.

"You'll do. Make your mark. Next!" yelled Gibbs as Jack could be seen sitting in a corner

" My wife ran off with my dog. And I'm drunk for a month. And I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die."

"Perfect! Next!"

"Me have one arm and a bum leg."

"It's the crow's nest for you. Next!"

"Ever since I was a lad I wanted to sail the seas…forever."

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster."

"How are we going?" asked Jack to Gibbs

"Including those four, that gives us…four. " said Gibbs as Jack continued to shake the compass, making Giblet roll his eyes and turn to the man who walked up.

"And what's your story?"

…

"Kagome!" exclaimed Elizabeth returning the hug.

"Somebody's happy to see me!" teased Kagome as she pulled away from the hug, "What's wrong?"

"About a week ago I was sitting outside in my wedding dress waiting for Will to sppear so we could finally be married, but then this soldier came and escorted me to Will who by the time I arrived had already been put in irons. And when my father demanded to know why he was arrested Beckett hands him a warrant for my father to read but that warrant didn't say Will's name it said my own. So the next thing I know is I'm being dragged away from Will and put into irons, all for rescuing Jack from Port Royal. Then about five days ago, a day after our arrest, Beckett calls in Will and demands that for our pardon Will had to find Jack's compass and return it to Beckett. But then that night my father comes to get me out of jail, I sneak away from him find Beckett hold a gun to his head and demand he sign the pardon. Then I stow away on a sailor's ship and scare them with a ghost story into coming to Tortuga. And here you are and I am so happy to see you." finished Elizabeth crying and hugging Kagome once more.

"You poor thing. Your wedding night no less." said Kagome sympathetically as she hugged Elizabeth back comforting the distraught woman until the thunder crashed and it began to lightly rain.

"Come on, immouto. We'll go to my shop that way I can change then we'll go into a bar see if we can find any leads. If not, well then you could use some rum." said Kagome as she lead Elizabeth into a fortune teller's store. Causing Elizabeth to realize that instead of her normal attire Kagome wore a gypsy's outfit.

"You can stay right here and look around if you want. I'll be right back." said Kagome as she opened the shop and took Elizabeth to the tarot card table. And went into a back room as she saw Elizabeth sit down.

A few seconds after Elizabeth could no longer see Kagome in the back she stood up and decided to look around the shop.

Swords. Bow and arrows. Daggers. Cauldron. Plus many other things lay about in the room.

'_Is that jarred fire? But such a strange color.'_ thought Elizabeth as she looked at what appeared to be blue fire in a jar.

"I know it's a little messy but I haven't been able to clean up around here in a while." spoke Kagome from behind startling Elizabeth.

"No it's all right. You have a lot of interesting objects here Kagome." replied Elizabeth taking in her adopted sister's new look.

Kagome let her long wavy black hair down but held it back with her usual red bandana. She had on golden hoop earrings but no other jewelry could be found on her body.

'_Wait is that a jewel on her bellybutton?'_ thought Elizabeth to herself as she shook her head from those thoughts.

Kagome wore a blue corset that was only really a half corset seeing as how it stopped just below her breasts. This was accompanied by two long white sleeves that stopped about two inches before reaching her wrists. Her pants were red and hugged her legs and hips nicely. It was tied off with a black belt and a smaller one on her right thigh. The belt held her usual sword on the left side with her pistol and dagger on the right. All finished by her black boots which were knee length.

"I don't know about you but I rather this than a corset any day." said Kagome trying to cheer up Elizabeth which seemed to work considering she cracked a smile and replied back.

"Most definitely."

"So it's agreed then," started Kagome as Elizabeth looked at her confused, "Until they make woman's clothes as easy to put on as men's then men should really stop saying woman take too long going places."

And with that the partially reunited family made it's way into the bars of Tortuga laughing all the way.

…

"My story. It's exactly the same as your story just one chapter behind. I chased a man all across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." said the man taking Gibbs' rum as said man realized just who he was looking at.

"Commodore?" the tipsy man asked

"No. Not anymore. Weren't you listening?…I nearly had you all off Tripoli." he said leaning forward to get into Gibbs' face as Jack grabbed a nearby plant and brought it to himself to hide behind. "I would have, if not for the hurricane." he finished

"Lord." muttered Gibbs "You didn't try to sail through it?"

"So, do I make your crew or not?" he questioned as Gibbs motioned for him to make his mark.

"You haven't said exactly where you're going." stated Norrington as he threw the signing table over and into the nearby bar, all the while drawing his sword as every pirate and their brother began fighting.

Some better than others. This being realized by two of the three woman who have ever served under the Black Pearl.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" he asked as he drew his pistol at Jack stopping the pirate prince in his steps.

"Or should I just kill you now?"

"You're hired." he said removing his head from behind the pillar he hid behind.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that."

"Easy sailor." yelled one of the crewmates of the Pearl as he and another restrained Norrington causing the pistol to fire and a riot to break out until James was knocked unconscious and thrown from the pub.

"Why don't you check on your old fiancé then I'll meet you back at the shop huh?" said Kagome to Elizabeth as she nodded and walked off towards Jack.

"It seems without my help you still manage to cause riots. I must say if I wasn't so sure you do on a normal bases I'd might be surprised." said a voice from behind the captain causing him to jump and drop the tree branch where he stood one word slipping from his lips.

"Kagome."

…

Revived Tales

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Revived Tales Chapter 4

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	5. Chapter 5

Revived Tales

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Revived Tales Chapter 5

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

…

'_Really do I look that defenseless even when dressed as a man?' questioned Elizabeth to herself but as the thought finished she was engulfed by a warm body and a very familiar voice sounded in her ears._

"_It is so good to see you again. However I was hoping it would be under better conditions than a kidnapping in Tortuga."_

"_Kagome!"_

"_It seems without my help you still manage to cause riots. I must say if I wasn't so sure you do on a normal bases I'd might be surprised." said a voice from behind the captain causing him to jump and drop the tree branch where he stood one word slipping from his lips._

"_Kagome."_

…

Now:

…

"Kagome." Jack repeated making sure he wasn't becoming delusional. God knows that wouldn't do.

"Jack." she replied with a smile before running to him only to hug him to her with her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry. But I was needed elsewhere." started Kagome only to stop then smile when she felt Jack's arms encircle her petite body compared to his.

"S'll right love." he said causing her to blush once more, "We're pirates. In fact I'd be insulted if you didn't abandon me." he replied causing her to laugh at his words.

"I've managed to convince my companion to leave me but they might be back at any given moment. Do you think you can evade Giblet for a few hours?" she asked causing the pirate to laugh.

"I think I can arrange that. In fact I thought you'd never ask. But …who's… Gibbs." he said as Kagome began placing hickeys all over his neck but at the last question she looked up at him then began to giggle as she turned around, not before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the pub and to her 'home'.

"Oh James Norrington what has the world done to you?" asked Elizabeth as she followed the men from the cavern outside where they threw the ex commodore into the mud with the swine.

She then helped him up and began a steady pace to a nearby inn that way she could treat her old fiancé's wounds properly.

"Heave!"

"Heave!"

"Heave!"

"Secure the mast tackle, Mr. Turner!" yelled out one of Davy Jones' men. As both father and son ran to do as told.

"Set to it!" he yelled out once more as the thunder roared once more.

"Step aside." spoke Will as he grabbed hold the rope for the mast.

"Hey! Mind yourself!" yelled the elder of the two, "Let go boy!" he yelled once more only to freeze when he realized just whom he was looking at as then the son did as well. Causing them both to just stare at the other and lose focus of their duties.

Which only led to the canon falling onto the deck along with Bootstrap's horror filled "No."

"Haul that weevil to his feet." said the sea monster that commanded Turner to secure the mast. As others of lower caliber listened to him and drug the young pirate past his father to be tied up against the very rope that brought upon his punishment.

"Five lashes will remind you to stay on 'em!" yelled the same being as he raised his whip.

"No!" screamed Bootstrap as he stopped the man's am from swinging down

"Impending me in my duties?" he questioned harshly, "You'll share the punishment."

"I'll take it all." he replied back quickly

"Will you now?" asked Jones once more on deck, "And what would prompt such an act of charity?"

"My son." said Bootstrap not looking Jones in his eyes. "He's my son." he said once more looking at William.

Davy stepping up between the two Turners to get a good look at the two as Will looked back to look at the man who claims to be his father. And with the look he gives him Jones begins to laugh the most sardonic laugh imaginable.

"What fortuitous circumstance be this?" said Jones once more looking at the elder Turner, "Five lashes be owed I believe it is." said Jones taking the whip from the other crewman and handing it to Bootstrap to hand out the punishment.

"No. No, I won't!" he yelled at Jones

"The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner. Your issue will feel its sting, be it the bosun's hand or your own." yelled back the captain as Bill unwillingly took the whip from his superior's hand

And after staring at the whip and his son's back for what seemed like ages he raised the whip and harshly set about the first lash that would forever scar his son's back.

And another.

And another.

Another.

And the final throw. As the two sailors who held up the boy to receive his punishment unceremoniously dropped him to the underground harshly. As they began to laugh and walk away. Bill followed and tried to steady him because he landed on his back.

"Will." tried Bootstrap

"I don't need your help." he replied harshly to his father as he grabbed his arm he held and limped away to lean against the helm.

"The bosun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone, with every swing." said Bill stepping forward to his son

"So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion?" Will asked harshly

"Yes." answered Bill shocked his son was talking to him this way, so he looked away and changed the subject, "100 years before the mast, losing who you were, bit by bit, until you end up… end up like poor Wyvern here." he said motioning to a part of the ship that had the face of a man. Whom Will guessed what was once a man, as he followed his father slightly guilty from his current bout of yelling.

"Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman, there's no leaving it. Not until your debt is paid."

"I've sworn no oath." answered back Will to his father

"You must get away." he replied.

"Not until I find this." said Will already reaching into his shirt to find the infamous drawing of a certain key to show his father. "The key." he clarified as Wyvern's eyes opened completely and he began to speak

"The dead man's chest." he spoke as he came out of the ship partially

"What do you know of this?" asked Will as he stepped closer to the man

"Open the chest with the key, and stab the heart…No, don't stab the heart. The Dutchman needs a living heart or there'll be no captain, and if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key." he replied

"So the captain has the key?" asked Will as Wyvern once again started to become one with the ship

"Where is the key?" he tried once more

"Hidden."

"Where is the chest?" asked Will

"Hidden." he answered the same before completely shutting his eyes once more.

*Lemon Start*

Jack honestly didn't remember much after he left the pub. Too focused was he on that pretty plump arse moving from side to side as the small woman he'd come to infatuate ran to her 'home'. He vaguely recalled a small fortune teller store and a flight of stairs.

Then the most horrible thing happened she turned around to face him causing him to lose view of her perfect little backside. Unknowingly making him pout drawing more giggles from Kagome's mouth.

"Oh Jack." cooed Kagome walking up to him to rub her breasts on his abdomen while her leg wrapped around his own allowing him to feel her wetness. "I think I've been very naughty don't you?" she asked in a sultry voice. And at his confused look continued.

"To take away your view of my backside. I've been very naughty. Naughty enough to be punished." she spoke the last part in his ear as her hand made its way to his shaft.

"Punished?" he questioned in a lust filled voice that cracked just a bit when she began to draw circles on his jewels only to have her switch suddenly to gently squeeze it.

"Oh yes Koi." she answered. "Punished maybe…" she began as she led him over to her bed and gently positioned him to sit as she soon joined him by getting atop of him.

Jack was currently in heaven. Sure he had no idea what the ruddy hell Koi means but when she says it like that she could have called him a trashy, dickless, cunt sucking whore and he still would have been hard.

'_Scratch that. If she said more than what she did I would have cummed.'_ thought Jack as Kagome continued.

"…maybe by forcing me to give you a lap dance…or by being whipped…" she began

"Ah I know just what will help you forgive me, _Captain_." and with that she pushed Jack fully onto the bed and began to passionately kiss him once more like at the Isla de Muerta. Only now she was looking for a real treasure.

Kagome once knowing she had Jack fully focused on her lips, began a slow descent to the top of his pant line. While Jack's hands went to her back as he slowly began releasing her from her shirt.

Only breaking their kiss once so far that way Jack could throw the God-awful cloth away from them as her breasts were free once again.

"Oh Jack I think you're becoming quite naughty yourself. And a little unfair. I'll let it slide this once but… only if we get rid of these." she said as she slowly got off of him only to yank of his shoes and pants in one fluid motion.

"Now I still have a punishment to fulfill." she said as she watched his member in complete lust and fascination.

She slowly crawled herself back on top of the pirate captain. But lower than she was before, now she was face to face with Jack Jr.

Kagome looking up at Jack to see the look on his face of confusion and wonder. Kagome smirked as she then blew on is abnormally large dick. Causing her smirk to grow into an all out smile with the involuntary shiver he had. Giving the miko the opportunity to place her spitfire mouth of hers on his head. And give a long suck before starting to deep throat him. His moans and thrusts only spurred her on to take him in more.

Jack had never ever went through this kind of pleasure before. He didn't even know if any of the woman from here knew how to do what she was doing. And damn he didn't want her to stop. However his wish did not come true. For as he was just about to release Kagome let go of him watching as a frustrated look graced his face.

"Sorry Jack but I want you inside me. Now." she finished as the frustration quickly changed into one of lust as Kagome once again came face to face with him and a battle of dominance with their tongues took place.

Jack winning the battle and exploring every hidden crevice in her mouth soon flipped the young woman over to where she was now on the bottom. And he on top.

"We really must find a way to punish one another more often." said Jack as Kagome began to take off his shirt and other effects while Jack did the same with her pants and own effects.

"I agree but we are prisoner of the sea Jack. We go where Calypso leads us." replied Kagome as they were now both full unclothed.

"Well then I think that Calypso would want to lead us together." he replied as he thrust into Kagome and began a steady rhythm. Only to speed up when she began to meet his thrusts, emphasizing them when every upward and downward movement was repeated by the nails scratching on his back while she moaned and cried out his name.

He was never more turned on in his life which is what spurred him on even after Kagome cummed around his manhood five times already only for the same pressure in her stomach to build up again for the sixth time when he released along with her.

*Lemon End*

Jack finally pulled out after a few minutes much to his and Kagome's dismay. Only to collapse on the side of her on the bed and bring her securely into his arms, as she wrapped hers around his neck with his on her hips both giving off goofy grins then at the same time.

"We definitely need to punish each other more often." then as Jack secured Kagome in his arms once more they both fell into a light sleep.

Jack and Kagome woke up a few minutes before the rain stopped both fully rested and ready to sail together once more. And the secret looks they gave to each other while they dressed wasn't hurting either.

As soon as they managed to find all of their affects, they rounded everyone in the bar that signed the roster and pried Gibbs away from the bar, and made it to the docks while Jack ordered everyone to round every thing together and load it on the ship.

Never letting go of Kagome the whole while. Not that she had any problem with him wrapping his arms around her shoulders while she held onto his waist as they walked side by side only to stop at a voice calling Jack's name.

"Captain Sparrow!" Elizabeth yelled making the newly acquainted couple turn around to face the intruder.

"Come to join me crew, lad! Welcome aboard." he replied continuing to walk with Kagome in tow as she sent an apologetic look to Elizabeth whom merely followed after him

"I'm here to find the man I love." she answered as Jack tripped causing Kagome to giggle at his antics then laugh as he completely turned around to face their friend in curiosity and disgust.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but I only have to loves one as you can see…" he trailed off pointing to Kagome who didn't blush this time after their quality time together but waited to hear his second love.

"…and the sea." he finished as he motioned to Gibbs to definitely get rid of this guy

"Meaning William Turner." answered the 'boy'. "Captain Sparrow."

With that Jack fully looked at the dirt faced boy, "Elizabeth?" he asked as Kagome once again started laughing at Jack.

"Aren't you just so glad most of us are reunited again, Giblet?" asked Kagome to the old man

"Aye. Miss Kagome. Now all we need is young William." he answered as they both once again watched the act between Elizabeth and Jack

"Elizabeth." he said once more only to turn to Gibbs. "Hide the rum." then back to Elizabeth.

"You know these clothes do not flatter you. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Jack." warned Kagome lightly

"Or at least something a little more like my lady of the sea." corrected Jack

"I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" she asked seriously

"Darling I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but…through unfortunate unforeseen circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew." he finished

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked as Norrington threw up the rest of his rum and began to put his input of the situation into perspective

"Oh please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman?" he questioned.

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" asked Jack causing Kagome to laugh once more

"I believed you hired him Jack." answered Kagome as she came up besides Jack and placed her arm around his waist to calm him that was before a devious idea formed in her head,

"She's right. And I can't really help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny." Jack answered childishly

"Jack give him a chance. Besides James Norrington is a very interesting, and fun man. You should try to hold an intelligent 'conversation' with him sometime without trying to con him into something, love."

Jack looked down at her and then the look on her face then back at Norrington then once more at Kagome before shielding her behind his back and away from James' eyes. Only to turn halfway around to face the old naval officer to speak only one word.

"Mine." then with both hands on her waist Jack steered Kagome onto the ship still blocking James' view of the young woman.

This being Elizabeth and James cue to follow him aboard the Pearl. While Norrington went on to continue throwing up on the side of the helm. Elizabeth followed Jack and Kagome into their open cabin.

"Jack. All I want to do is to find Will." she replied

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" he asked her

"Of course."

"Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will most." he answered her leading her into the cabin more causing Kagome to roll her eyes at his antics

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" she questioned disbelievingly

"Well…" he began "there is a chest. A chest of unknown size and origin."

"What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones." spoke Kagome shocking Jack and Elizabeth

"You know of the chest?" asked Jack

"You aren't the only one who knows Tia Dalma, love." she spoke then signaled for him to continue.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William from his Grim fate." finished Jack happily

"How would we find it?" she asked as Jack grew even more happy as he pulled out a very familiar compass

"With this." he answered handing her the object. "My compass here is unique."

"Unique here having the meaning of broken?" asked Elizabeth though already knowing the answer.

"True enough this compass does not point north." he said causing Elizabeth to look at him confused.

"Where does it point?" she asked

"It points to the thing you want most in this world." said Jack happily

"Oh, Jack. Are you telling the truth?" she asked in a tone that promised pain should he be lying.

"Every word, darling." he answered, "And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will." she answered loudly

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." replied Jack letting completely go of the compass and standing for away from it, by Kagome, so as to not interfere with the direction it should point.

"Mr. Gibbs!" yelled Jack sneaking back over to Elizabeth and Kagome once again rolled her eyes at her lover's way of doing things.

"Cap'n." he called back running to the cabin

"We have our heading."

"Finally!" barked Gibbs happily

"Cast off those lines. Weigh anchor and crowd that canvas!" yelled Gibbs to the new sailors

"Miss Swann." said Jack motioning for Elizabeth to walk out of the cabin then walked back to Kagome who just like Jack was completely ready to celebrate their new lead.

Last thing both of them paid attention to was Pintel's voice saying, "Welcome to the crew, Commodore.", the goading of a sheep/goat, then laughter.

…

Revived Tales

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Revived Tales Chapter 5

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	6. Chapter 6

Revived Tales

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Revived Tales Chapter 6

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

"_And what would prompt such an act of charity?"_

"_My son." said Bootstrap not looking Jones in his eyes. "He's my son." he said once more looking at William._

…

"_The dead man's chest." he spoke as he came out of the ship partially_

"_What do you know of this?" asked Will as he stepped closer to the man_

"_Open the chest with the key, and stab the heart…No, don't stab the heart. The Dutchman needs a living heart or there'll be no captain, and if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key." he replied_

"_So the captain has the key?" asked Will as Wyvern once again started to become one with the ship_

"_Where is the key?" he tried once more_

"_Hidden."_

"_Where is the chest?" asked Will_

"_Hidden." he answered the same before completely shutting his eyes once more._

…

"_Captain Sparrow!" _

"_I'm here to find the man I love." she answered as Jack tripped causing Kagome to giggle at his antics then laugh as he completely turned around to face their friend in curiosity and disgust._

"_I'm deeply flattered, son, but I only have two loves one as you can see…" he trailed off pointing to Kagome who didn't blush this time after their quality time together but waited to hear his second love. _

"…_and the sea." he finished as he motioned to Gibbs to definitely get rid of this guy_

"_Meaning William Turner." answered the 'boy'. "Captain Sparrow."_

_With that Jack fully looked at the dirt faced boy, "Elizabeth?" he asked as Kagome once again started laughing at Jack. _

…

"_Jack. All I want to do is to find Will." she replied _

"_Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" he asked her_

"_Of course."_

"_Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will most." he answered her leading her into the cabin more causing Kagome to roll her eyes at his antics_

"_And you'd have a way of doing that?" she questioned disbelievingly _

"_Well…" he began "there is a chest. A chest of unknown size and origin."_

"_What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones." spoke Kagome shocking Jack and Elizabeth_

"_You know of the chest?" asked Jack_

"_You aren't the only one who knows Tia Dalma, love." she spoke then signaled for him to continue._

"_And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William from his Grim fate." finished Jack happily_

"_How would we find it?" she asked as Jack grew even more happy as he pulled out a very familiar compass_

"_With this." he answered handing her the object. "My compass here is unique."_

"_Unique here having the meaning of broken?" asked Elizabeth though already knowing the answer._

"_True enough this compass does not point north." he said causing Elizabeth to look at him confused. _

"_Where does it point?" she asked_

"_It points to the thing you want most in this world." said Jack happily_

"_Oh, Jack. Are you telling the truth?" she asked in a tone that promised pain should he be lying._

"_Every word, darling." he answered, "And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"_

"_To save Will." she answered loudly_

"_By finding the chest of Davy Jones." replied Jack letting completely go of the compass and standing for away from it, by Kagome, so as to not interfere with the direction it should point._

"_Mr. Gibbs!" yelled Jack sneaking back over to Elizabeth and Kagome once again rolled her eyes at her lover's way of doing things._

"_Cap'n." he called back running to the cabin_

"_We have our heading."_

…

Now:

…

"There's something to knowing the exact shape of the world and one's place in it." spoke Becket drawing the blade of the old Commodore from its sheath.

"Don't you agree?"

"I assure you these are not necessary." said Weatherby as he raised his chained arms

"I thought you'd be interested in the whereabouts of your daughter." spoke Beckett turning to face the Governor once more.

"You have news of her?"

"Most recently seen on the island Tortuga, and then left in the company of a known pirate, Jack Sparrow, and other fugitives from justice." said Mercer answering for the lord.

" "Justice"? Hardly." said Weatherby

"Including the previous owner of this sword, I believe." spoke Beckett again, "Our ships are in pursuit. Justice will be dispensed by cannonade and cutlass, and all manner of remorseless pieces of metal."

"I personally find it distasteful to even contemplate the horror facing all those on board."

"What do you want from me?" asked Swann

"Your authority as governor, your influence in London, and your loyalty to the East India Trading Company."

"To you, you mean." summarized the old man

"Shall I remove these shackles?" asked Beckett

"Do what you can for my daughter."

"So you see, Mercer, every man has a price he will willingly accept….Even for what he hoped never to sell."

…

"I wager…10 years." spoke Shark head.

"I'll match ten years." spoke prickly face.

"Agreed." said seaweed brain.

"Wondering how it's played?" asked the elder Turner

"I understand." he answered as one of them yelled 'Liar!' to the other.

"It's a game of deception. But your bet includes all the dice, not just your own. What are they wagering?"

"Oh, the only thing we have. Years of service."

"So any crew member can be challenged?"

"Aye. Anyone."

"I challenge Davy Jones." spoke Will loudly as the above ground organ ceased playing and heavy thudding footsteps could be heard.

"I accept, mate." spoke the captain as he appeared on the stairs leading downward.

Will was harshly pushed onto a barrel and an old fungus covered chest was slammed in front of him followed by the cups and dice as Davy stood across from him.

"The stakes?" questioned Jones

"My soul. An eternity of servitude."

"No!" whispered Bootstrap harshly.

"Against?"

"I want this." replied Will as he threw the drawing on the table.

Jones carefully lifted and opened the cloth looking up at the only human on his ship in angered shock.

"How do you know of the key?" he questioned hoarsely.

"That's not part of the game, is it?" asked Will back as he once more took a seat.

"You can still walk away." challenged the cocky man as Jones sat across from Will as his tentacles reached for the key he keeps under them and placed it back.

Both participants raised their cups and dice and slammed them on the table only to have a third come with them.

"What's this?" asked Jones

"I'm in. Matching his wager."

"No! Don't do this." said Will to his father.

"The die is cast." he replied

"I bid three twos. It's your bid captain."

"Four fours." Jones

"Four fives." Will

"Six threes." Bootstrap

"Seven fives." Jones

"Eight fives." Will

"Welcome to the crew, lad." said Jones with a laugh until…

"Twelve fives." said Bootstrap. "Twelve fives. Call me a liar, or up the bid."

"And be called a liar myself for my trouble?" questioned the Captain as he tore the cup from the table revealing the dice. "Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship." he spoke harshly as he stood once more.

"Master Turner, feel free to go ashore…the very next time we make port!" he yelled as he and the crew laughed at the young man's misfortune.

"Fool. Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let you lose." mumbled the pirate

"It was never about winning or losing." answered back Will

"The key. You just wanted to know where it was." said the elder in realization.

…

"So you have met her." stated a tall man wearing a black cloak covering his body from view.

"Interesting. Her and Jack. Very interesting indeed. But I cannot help but wonder. Will they be enough for each other?" asked Tia Dalma to the strange man.

"Jack is a fool. But even he is not stupid enough to give up on such a wondrous treasure." answered a very familiar face.

"Your opinions have helped me greatly. However I will see to it that they are no more." and with a flash of light the man disappeared into nothingness.

…

{Snores}

Bootstrap checked on deck to make sure that nothing would compromise his son's plans for the retrieval of the key.

"Captain says I'm to relieve you." said Bootstrap as he walked to the helm of the ship. "Captain's orders." he replies with the look from the other sea monster.

…

While Bootstrap made a distraction with the steering vassal young William made his way to Jones' sleeping quarters where he found the man asleep above the organ that usually plays a depressing tune for the ship.

{Snores}

Will carefully grabs a nearby quill and pen and gently lift one of the tentacles into the air. Beginning to create a path towards the key.

{Grunts}

Will looks upon the face of Davy Jones to see if he has awoken. And with great comfort to William he hasn't. Another relief is that he has also spotted the key.

With fast decision-making Will carefully places the pen from his left hand into his mouth, as he very gently once again makes a break for the key. More focused on it than he was the tentacles he never noticed one slip from the quill until it hit a note key from the organ. However with vast stroke of luck, an old looking locket began to play which was enough for the lullaby to put the sea captain to sleep.

Will holds up the clothed picture and looks on as they tentacles grab onto it and releases the actual key letting it fall into Will's awaiting hands.

The last thing heard in the room was William's fading footsteps and the last few notes of the lost lullaby.

…

"Here. Take this, too." said Bootstrap as he handed his son his prized dagger. "Now, get yourself to land, and stay there. It was always in my blood to die at sea. It was not a fate I ever wanted for you." finished the elder.

"It's not a fate you had to choose for yourself, either." muttered Will harshly

"Aye. I could say I did what I had to, when I left you to go pirating. But it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted." said Bootstrap as Will finally looked him in the face.

"You owe me nothing, Will. Now go." replied his father

"They'll know you helped me."

{Laughs}

"What more can they do to me?" asked his father with a smile as Will took the blade and looked his father seriously in the eye and spoke.

Bootstrap William Turner turned and looked at his son for what he thought would be the last time. And a small sad smile appeared on his face, as hope filled his mind along with his son's parting words.

"_I take this with a promise. I'll find a way to sever Jones's hold on you, and not rest until this blade pierces his heart. I will not abandon you. I promise."_

…

Revived Tales

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Revived Tales Chapter 6

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	7. Chapter 7

The Medallions' Call

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

The Medallions' Call Chapter 6

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

"_The key. You just wanted to know where it was." said the elder in realization._

"_Interesting. Her and Jack. Very interesting indeed. But I cannot help but wonder. Will they be enough for each other?" asked Tia Dalma to the strange man._

"_Jack is a fool. But even he is not stupid enough to give up on such a wondrous treasure." answered a very familiar face._

"_Your opinions have helped me greatly. However I will see to it that they are no more." and with a flash of light the man disappeared into nothingness._

"_I take this with a promise. I'll find a way to sever Jones's hold on you, and not rest until this blade pierces his heart. I will not abandon you. I promise."_

Now:

"Beckett?" asked Gibbs

"Yes, they're signed." answered Elizabeth, "Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

"Bluergh!" gagged Jack as he looked over the papers Elizabeth brought with her.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." spoke Gibbs in shock

"We cannot blame young William. His heart was in the right place." said Kagome reading over Jack's shoulder as he gagged again.

"Yes. But Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that."

"Of course. He wants the chest." said Jack tragically.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." said Elizabeth

"If the company controls the chest, they controls the sea." said Gibbs seriously

"A truly discomfiting notion, darling." said Jack agreeing with his first mate.

"And bad." summarized Gibbs for Elizabeth as Kagome rolled her eyes at their antics

"Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate." continued Gibbs,

"Well then there's only one solution isn't there?" spoke Kagome, "We have to get the chest before Beckett and Jones, isn't that right Giblet?"

"I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" yelled Gibbs with a smile on his face from the old endearment.

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these?" asked Jack advancing on Elizabeth

"Persuasion."

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a deal with these, yet you were the one with the prize- full pardon." spoke Kagome holding Jack back by his hair to cease his advancement of Elizabeth.

"Commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company." finished Kagome walking off with Jack in tow. Throwing the papers back with these last words "As if a pirate could be tempted by such filth."

…

"It's a curious thing." spoke Norrington, "There was a time I would have wanted you to look like that while thinking about me."

"I don't know what you mean." said Elizabeth

"I think you do."

"Oh, don't be absurd. I trust him that's all. Besides he and Kagome make a very unique couple."

"But perhaps you wish that you and he would make an even better one." said Norrington walking off with a smile on his face. Turning back once to ask,

"So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?" then walked off once more.

…

Elizabeth never liked to be proven wrong. Which is why after the former commodore's parting words. The young heiress yanked the compass out of her pants pocket and opened it. Only to have it read towards the captain of the Black Pearl.

Jack Sparrow looking threw his telescope out on the horizon until he turned his body to where he could look threw it and stare at Kagome who was currently at the mast steering the ship and laughing at her…

'_What was Jack to Kagome? Obviously they're a couple…but they are neither courting, engaged, nor married. So what?'_ thought Elizabeth as she tore her eyes off of the sight the two pirates made.

Glancing up on more time though to take a look at Jack then look down even more confused than ever.

…

"Strange to come upon a longboat so far out in open water." said a naval captain

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can. As fast as you can." said Will as he covered himself with a blanket better.

"And what are we running from?" asked the sailor

Will was about to answer until he caught sight of a very familiar dress.

"That dress. Where did you get it?" asked Will

"It was found aboard the ship. The crew thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill-fate."

"That's foolish." muttered Will disrobing the blanket as he picked up the dress.

"Oh, yes. Exceedingly foolish." said a sailor who fought over the spirit dress

"It brought good fortune. The spirit told us, "Pull in at Tortuga," and we made a nice bit of profit there."

"Off the books, of course." agreed the captain.

"I imagine some of your crew may have jumped ship there." stated Will

"Why do you ask?" questioned the captain.

Will however had no time to answer as another sailor came bounding into the cabin looking for the captain.

"Captain! A ship's been spotted."

"Colors?"

"She isn't flying any."

"Pirates." said the captain.

"Or worse." agreed Will

…

Jones's grip on the drawn key strengthened as he thought of how the young Turner stole the real thing. He turned around still angry and grabbed the elder Turner by the neck with his clawed arm.

"You will watch this." he commanded as he turned around once more to watch the show as he commanded his crew to call it.

"Let no joyful voice be heard!" screamed Jones as the sound of the nine-tail made its mark on one of the crewman as they continued to work the ship.

"Let no man look up at the sky with hope!" he continued as the wooden platform rose above deck slowly no matter how fast the crewmen turned it.

"And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake…the Kraken!" he finished as the whip lashed out one last time and the wooden platform fell to the bottom of the ship causing the ocean floor to vibrate with sound and movement as the Kraken's eyes flew open.

"No!" was the last thing heard on the ship by Bootstrap as he began to silently weep the death of his son.

…

"The clamoring around on deck was ridiculous when Will the three sailors and their Captain made it above the sea.

All however became silenced when they saw the captain look out the telescope in a not so different way that Jack did.

"I've doomed us all." spoke Will as he looked down with guilt.

"It's the Flying Dutchman!" he yelled hoping that the sailors would believe him and get to safety but as soon as those words left his mouth a crashing sound could be heard throughout all men on ship.

"Oh, Mother Carey's chickens! What happened?" asked one of the sailors

"Must have hit a reef." another answered as they all tried to stand once more

"Free the rudder! Hard to port then hard to starboard!" yelled the captain.

"Free the rudder!" yelled another sailor

"Hard to port!" yelled another as all of them began moving to fill out the necessary commands.

All except the captain who was grabbed by a giant tentacle and dragged underwater for his untimely death.

A lone sailor however merely stood in scared shock as he pointed to the ocean. Causing the other two sailors to turn to see what had gotten his attention.

A single tentacle wielding their captain appeared above the water as the man screamed for his life until he was brought back down and crushed to death.

"Kraken!" yelled the two other sailors that started a chant amongst the other sailors.

The tentacles slowly made their way up the ship as the sailors began unloading weapons from their cases to try and fight off the terrible beast.

"Here it is! Take it!" yelled a sailor trying to offer up the wedding dress to the beast. Only for him and several other were killed or being killed as the Kraken destroyed the ship. Sailors missing faces, body limbs, and not to mention blood all littered the ship and ocean.

It wasn't until that almost every last man died that the monster finally finished its killing spree by slamming two of its tentacles down onto the body of the ship breaking it in half. This causing the posts to all fall including the one William was on as he dove off of the hulk of the ship into the water managing to take a strafing look at the blood laced monster before reaching up for air and finding a piece of driftwood and finally looking at the wreckage of a once great ship become nothing but rubble as the beast finally receded back to its resting place.

Will soon had to abandon his safe haven and once again dive into the water as the Flying Dutchman came upon him.

…

The last thing Jones looked at was a wedding dress before he was interrupted by one of his underlings coming up to him and speaking on his findings.

"The boy's not here. He must've been claimed by the sea."

"I am the sea." Jones said coldly before walking away towards bootstrap.

"You need time alone with your thoughts." he said harshly

"Brig!" he yelled as Bootstrap would be taken under the ship and held captive.

"What of the survivors?" asked one of the crewman.

"There are no survivors." said Jones cruelly as Will looked on at the crewmen killing the ones who were not taken by the Kraken or sea.

Will hurriedly hid once more as he saw Jones stop and appear to sniff the air and head in the direction of where Will was.

"The chest is no longer safe. Chart a course to Isla Cruces." said Jones as a crewman walked up to him. "Get me there first, or there'll be the devil to pay."

"First?" asked the crewman as Jones walked down menacingly towards him

"Who sent that thieving charlatan onto my ship? Who told him of the key?…Jack Sparrow." he finished angrily

…

"Jack?" spoke Kagome as the captain continued to steer the ship.

"Hmm?" answered Jack

"Why don't you go and speak to Elizabeth. She looks so forlorn…" trailed off Kagome

"But…" Jack didn't get to finish though as Kagome gave him a glare, "Oh all right." he conceded.

"Thank you Jack." said Kagome as she walked up to the captain and kissed him as she felt his little friend wanted to play again.

"Later, love. Why don't you and Elizabeth take a break and I'll steer the ship. Oh and Jack…" said Kagome as her lover turned around

"Share your rum." she finished as a pout appeared on Jack's face causing Kagome to interrupt into an unknown amount of giggles.

…

*Sigh.*

Elizabeth did not know how many times it was that she had sighed now. But then again she didn't know how many times Jack made Kagome laugh now either.

"My intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." Jack spoke sitting down next to Elizabeth then discretely looking at Kagome before silently sighing and offering a bottle of rum to the lovesick seventeen year old.

Elizabeth merely looked at him in disgusted sadness and accepted the bottle from Jack.

"I just thought I'd be married by now." mumbled Elizabeth as Jack looked towards Kagome for some kind of help but no such luck. "I'm so ready to be married." whined Elizabeth again, taking the bottle away from Jack and taking a swig.

"You know. I don't think I am entirely drunk enough for you to begin talking to me that way, Miss Swann." said Jack using her own words against herself while he took the rum back from the young heiress.

"I suggest that you find my bonny lass and tell her about your situation." said Jack walking back towards Kagome whom merely raised an eyebrow at him before he shoved the liquor in her arms and muttered. "No more rum breaks." and took to the helm.

…

"I think that whatever it is you told Jack must have scared him off pretty well. Wanna talk about it?" asked Kagome as she handed Elizabeth back her rum which she gratefully took.

"I just told Jack that I thought I'd be married by now." said Elizabeth depressingly.

"Ah. I remember when I used to feel the same way." said Kagome

"Used to? But you just met Jack a few months ago. How?"

"Elizabeth I just said when I was your age that I'd thought I'd have been married by now. I never said to who." replied Kagome and at Elizabeth's look continued. "There was this boy who was older than me by a good couple of years. And he had this thing for me only because I looked like his old fiancé. Naturally things did not work out in that relationship. But they went somewhere else. To believe it or not his rival. A boy who was in fact older than him. He had liked me for a few years about the time I had met the first one but it didn't work out he only saw me as good enough for my looks and power. I was the stupid one. To fall in love with both of them only to have my heart shattered by them as well. I guess I realized that not all fairy-tales will make you happy." finished Kagome with a smile while Elizabeth couldn't help but return it.

"So you think that me and Will…" asked Elizabeth not knowing how to finish the question.

"Elizabeth the difference between you and Will's relationship compared to my old ones is that he looks at you the same way you look at him. And I know it's true cause it's the same way I look at him." said Kagome looking at Jack.

The next thing surprised Kagome though. Elizabeth stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you, so much Kagome. And you shouldn't look too sad cause he looks at you that way too." said Elizabeth before walking off to speak with Gibbs.

'_Maybe I can move on…'_ thought Kagome as she smiled and made her way to Jack.

…

Jack didn't know how a conversation that could begin with marriage come up with a happy Kagome. But when she was willing and ready who was he to complain.

As Jack leaned in to kiss Kagome he moved his hand to caress her cheek only to stop and pull back as he caught sight of his hand. If not for the dire situation he probably would have laughed at the fact that Kagome went from glaring heatedly at him to looking at him worriedly.

However before he could ease her concern. And his as well he heard Gibbs' voice.

"Land ho!" the only thing to slip from Jack's lips and made Kagome's eyes widen in shock as he ran away from her was him yelling.

"I want my jar of dirt!"

…

The Medallions' Call

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

The Medallions' Call Chapter 6

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+


	8. Chapter 8

The Medallions' Call

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

The Medallions' Call Chapter 6

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

_Will soon had to abandon his safe haven and once again dive into the water as the Flying Dutchman came upon him._

"_The chest is no longer safe. Chart a course to Isla Cruces." said Jones as a crewman walked up to him. "Get me there first, or there'll be the devil to pay." _

"_First?" asked the crewman as Jones walked down menacingly towards him_

"_Who sent that thieving charlatan onto my ship? Who told him of the key?…Jack Sparrow." he finished angrily_

"_Thank you__, so much Kagome. And you shouldn't look too sad cause he looks at you that way too." said Elizabeth before walking off to speak with Gibbs._

'_Maybe I can move on…' thought Kagome as she smiled and made her way to Jack._

_As Jack leaned in to kiss Kagome he moved his hand to caress her cheek only to stop and pull back as he caught sight of his hand. If not for the dire situation he probably would have laughed at the fact that Kagome went from glaring heatedly at him to looking at him worriedly._

_However before he could ease her concern. And his as well he heard Gibbs' voice._

"_Land ho!" the only thing to slip from Jack's lips and made Kagome's eyes widen in shock as he ran away from her was him yelling._

"_I want my jar of dirt!"_

Now:

"You're pulling too fast!" yelled Ragetti.

"Well you're pulling too slow!" hollered back Pintel

"If the two of you don't start rowing I'm going to start pulling limbs." threatened Kagome getting annoyed as she tried to comfort Jack.

"We don't want the Kraken to catch us."

"I'm saving me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's 'kracken' anyways. I always heard it said 'krayken'." said Pintel as Kagome just rolled her eyes at their stupidity.

"With a long a?"

"Uh-huh."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no,. 'Krocken' is how it's pronounced in Scandinavian, and 'kracken' is closer to that."

"Well we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? 'Krayken.'" said Pintel

"It's a mythological creature. I can calls it what I wants." argued Ragetti.

…

"Guard the boat mind the tide." said Jack to the two idiots as he picked up a shovel and walked away but not before saying, "Don't touch my jar of dirt."

…

Elizabeth led them to the other side of the island never leading them to the middle by always keeping to the sands. Everything was going splendid except for one very important detail.

'_I swear this stupid compass is definitely broken no matter what Jack says. Why does it keep pointing to him?'_ thought Elizabeth as she sighed and gave up.

"This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." she pouted sitting in the sand as Kagome walked up to her.

"Yes it does." said Kagome as Elizabeth looked up to her. "And you're sitting on it." she finished as Jack came over and the both of them helped Elizabeth up. Jack whistling to Norrington as he rolled his eyes and half-heartedly began to dig where Elizabeth sat.

…

" 'Guard the boat!' 'Mind the tide!" ranted Pintel to Ragetti

"I could join the circus." said Ragetti as he balanced the oar on his hand

"Mind if I shine your shoes, sir?" continued Pintel ignoring the fact that Ragetti couldn't care less to what he was saying.

Never mind the fact that neither knew they were being watched.

…

"They're here. And I cannot step foot on land again for near of a decade." said Jones pissed off.

"And you'll trust us to go in your stead?" questioned one of the crewmen.

"I'll trust you to know what awaits you should you fail!" yelled the enraged Captain.

"Down then!" he commanded as all the crew yelled with him

"Down!"

…

And that is how Ragetti and Pintel shit their first brick.

The both of them looked at each other before silently agreeing to find either Kagome, Jack, Elizabeth, or Gibbs to tell them what they've seen.

…

'_Of all the stupid and idiotic things…'_ thought Norrington as he dug into the Earth. _'And all for some stupid treasure that probably doesn't even exists.'_ he thought bitterly until he hit something that wasn't sand.

Elizabeth, Kagome and Jack all moved there way towards the hidden chest as Norrington and Jack kneeled down to remove some of the sand that covered it. Until both men finally quit and stood each holding onto a side of the chest.

Jack being ever more the impatient one quickly grabbed the shovel from James's hand and destroyed the lock and chain on the outside of the first chest. Everyone there moved closer to look upon what lay beneath it. Kagome moving to kneel on the side of Jack as he quickly moved the letters and trinkets out of his way.

Jack gingerly picked up a intricately designed emerald chest with a strange built in lock on it. Kagome did not care so much for the chest though. It was obvious what lay inside it. No what grabbed her attention were the trinkets and letters.

"Love letters…" she said out loud.

"Yes, darling I know that they're letters. But I need my jar of dirt now that we have this."

"No you dolt." snapped Kagome. "These are love letters. Written by Davy Jones and…" Kagome could not manage to finish her sentence as she read the other name. All she could do was allow her eyes to widen slightly as she read on.

"Kagome, what is it?" asked Elizabeth as she noticed her friend's state of shock. However before

Kagome could answer her both of their attentions were drawn to the new presence upon them.

"Will!" yelled Elizabeth as a smile lit up her face. No longer concerned with what had troubled their friend so much.

Elizabeth ran towards her fiancé and hugged him for all she was worth. "You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!" she cried out in joy as she kissed him full on the lips in front of their audience.

"How did you get here?" asked Jack as Kagome rose a brow in suspicion of him

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet." said Will sarcastically

"Not so easy, is it?" questioned Jack

"But I do owe you thanks Jack." spoke Will gaining Elizabeth's curiosity as well.

"You do?" he asked

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones…"

"What?" shrieked both Elizabeth and Kagome

"What?" Jack imitated

"…I was reunited with my father." finished Will as though those interruptions never happened

"Oh, well…you're welcome, then." said Jack happily

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" yelled Elizabeth as she rounded on Jack

"And you!" she continued on Kagome, "You knew the truth this entire time and you never said anything!"

"Do not accuse me of such blasphemy, Swann!" yelled Kagome in a cold voice, "Or are you forgetting that I met up with Jack and the others the same time you did."

"Yes if you consider five hours before myself the same time!" she yelled back.

"Oh, honestly you're being irrational. Besides those hours were not used for words." said Kagome who smirked as she watched Elizabeth blush, open her mouth, blush even darker, then return to Will's side as Kagome moved to Jack's.

"You are an idiot." she said then slapped him upside his head before looking back at the two men so they could finish their strange argument.

Will however had other plans as he began to walk towards the chest. Dagger in one hand key in the other.

"Oi, what are you doing?" asked Jack stepping forward as well.

"I'm going to kill Jones." said Will simply as Jack drew his blade on Will.

"Can't let you do that William." said Jack as Will looked at him bitterly, " 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?"

And with the dropping of Elizabeth's jaw and the anger that momentarily passed through Kagome's eyes, Will slowly stood away from the chest, Jack's sword still presented towards him.

"Now, if you please." said Jack waiting for the key to be given to his outstretched hand. "The key."

Will slowly turned towards the captain as he quickly unsheathed Elizabeth's sword and drew it near Jack's own. With Elizabeth backing up from the inevitable feud.

"I keep the promises that I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it." spoke Will as Norrington drew his own blade against Will.

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." said Jack as James drew his blade towards Jack as well.

"Lord Beckett desires the content of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back."

"Ah. The dark side of ambition." said Jack with a smile.

"Oh. I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." and with that the attack was on.

Norrington struck at Will first, who parried then moved to attack Jack who did the same. As Jack and Norrington's blades clashed Will ran away from them and Elizabeth and Kagome to where they could have more room to battle.

"Kagome…" yelled out Will as he dodged an attack from Jack as Elizabeth and Kagome looked towards the three. "I guess you two are lovers. So I apologize if I kill Jack."

"Lovers without love William. Now, I could really care less." yelled back Kagome as shock went into the eyes of Jack, Elizabeth, and Will. Until a smile was then replaced for Will as he knew he didn't need to hold back now. And a frown and flash of anger appeared in Jack's.

While Will had no hesitation. Jack had no remorse now.

'_What an interesting turn of events you've caused. Kagome.'_

…

"Stop it!" yelled Elizabeth as she ran after the men. "Stop it!" again she yelled seeing how Jack slashed at Norrington while spinning as he grabbed the key in Will's hand and ran off. While Will was shocked and off balance Norrington kicked him in his chest sending him on his back.

"Will!" yelled Elizabeth as she ran to his aid

"Guard the chest!" he spoke towards her then without batting an eyelash was up and in the fray once more.

"No!" yelled back Elizabeth as she again ran after the fighting trio.

"This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to…Oh fine! Let's just haul out our swords and start banging away at each other. That will solve everything! I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!" yelled Elizabeth as she began to throw rocks at the still fighting trio.

…

"How'd this go all screwy?" asked Pintel

"Well, each wants the chest for hisself. Mr. Norrington, I think is trying to regain a bit of honor, old Jack's looking to trade it, save his own skin, then Turner, there, I think he's trying to settle some unresolved business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father." he finished with a belch.

"Then of course, Miss Swann was raised all proper and such, so she must think of thems as barbaric and childish fighting instead of handling all this manner of business rationally." added Ragetti

"And Miss Kagome…" started Pintel

"In all honesty she either think this is hilarious or a headache waiting to worsen."

"Sad." spoke Pintel finally after hearing Elizabeth shout out, "This is madness!"

"That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny."

"Ohhh. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Terrible temptation." agreed Ragetti

"If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path." they giggled as they went off to retrieve the chest.

…

"You know I'd have thought you'd have done better than resort yourself with pirates." said the man in the black cloak.

"People have spoke those same words when I have acquainted myself with your kind as well." spoke Kagome to the man, "I knew you would find me one day."

"You just didn't think it would be this soon?" asked the man

"I'd have hoped so." agreed Kagome.

"You won't willingly come with me this time, will you?" asked the man after a minute's pause.

"I love you. But I'm just not in love with you." she said sadly.

"Figures. You always did know how to make men fall for you. Whether you knew it or not." he chuckled.

"Will you help me?" asked Kagome

"I will but I am afraid it will be the last time."

"Then we will just have to make it memorable." agreed Kagome with a sad smile as she turned to the man.

"Just not now." she finished.

"…"

"I see you will choose to follow him."

"I shall help guide them to you. But then I will return to our old home." accommodated the male

"Thank you… Tell my son. I love him. …I really do love you too Koga."

"Yeah. I know. But we know it was never enough." and with that the known demon disappeared in a swirl of wind.

…

The Medallions' Call

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

The Medallions' Call Chapter 6

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	9. Chapter 9

Revived Tales

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Revived Tales Chapter 9

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

Previously:

"_They're here. And I cannot __step__ foot on land again for near of a decade." said Jones pissed off. _

"_And you'll trust us to go in your stead?" questioned one of the crewmen._

"_I'll trust you to know what awaits you should you fail!" yelled the enraged Captain._

"_Down then!" he commanded as all the crew yelled with him_

"_Down!"_

_Jack gingerly picked up a intricately designed emerald chest with a strange built in lock on it. Kagome did not care so much for the chest though. It was obvious what lay inside it. No what grabbed her attention were the trinkets and letters._

"_Love letters…" she said out loud._

"_Yes, darling I know that they're letters. But I need my jar of dirt now that we have this."_

"_No you dolt." snapped Kagome. "These are love letters. Written by Davy Jones and…" Kagome could not manage to finish her sentence as she read the other name. All she could do was allow her eyes to widen slightly as she read on._

"_Lovers without love William. Now, I could really care less." yelled back Kagome as shock went into the eyes of Jack, Elizabeth, and Will. Until a smile was then replaced for Will as he knew he didn't need to hold back now. And a frown and flash of anger appeared in Jack's._

_While Will had no hesitation. Jack had no remorse now._

'_What an interesting turn of events you've caused. Kagome.' _

"_That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny."_

"_Ohhh. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Terrible temptation." agreed Ragetti_

"_If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path." they giggled as they went off to retrieve the chest._

"_I see you will choose to follow him."_

"_I shall help guide them to you. But then I will return to our old home." accommodated the male_

"_Thank__ you… Tell my son. I love him. …I really do love you too Koga."_

"_Yeah. I know. But we know it was never enough." and with that the known demon disappeared in a swirl of wind._

Now:

'_Up. Down. Kick. Swing. Block. Strike. Block. Slash. Grab.'_

These were the thoughts going on through the heads of the ex-blacksmith/civilian, the ex-commodore, and the still once and forever-more pirate.

Will swung upward with his blade when the beach levels had risen into forest foliage, causing Norrington and Jack to fall onto their backs.

Will grabbed the keys from Jack's fallen form, narrowly missing the pathetic last attempt from Jack to strike him down.

Norrington was the first to recover and let it be known by hurriedly chasing after Will as Jack stood to follow his example muttering under his breath the entire while.

"I'm really beginning to hate dirt." as he once again swung his sword in their strange three-way battle. Jack now had the upper hand though for as Will and Norrington's blades met, Jack went under him and punched Will with the hilt of his sword letting Jack once again lay claim to the key and do what he does best.

Run.

As Will made to follow him Norrington grabbed him from behind and pushed him back down into the sand which he then proceeded to kick into his eyes.

"Bye your leave, Mr. Turner." he said then ran off to fight Jack

…

Kagome watched as her old lover left her once more in a swirling vortex of wind and leaves.

'_I guess the next time we meet it will be the last time we see each other ever again.'_ thought Kagome sensing as two weaker auras plus three stronger ones became more distant than before. The noblewoman quickly spun on her heel and witnessed as what appeared to be a passed out Elizabeth spread out and sat Indian style only to cross her arms over her chest and cause a picture of the heiress pouting in her mind.

Farther along Kagome saw James, William, and Jack all in the throws of passionate battle. But Kagome was more concerned with the fact that the two weaker ones were Ragetti and Pintel who were currently running away from the beach into the foliage of the forest along with the chest and Davy Jones's heart.

Kagome couldn't help it. She really couldn't before she could realize it the words slipped from her shocked and parted lips.

"Oh, hell no!" she shouted then ran to Elizabeth to have the girl help chase down the two selfish pirates only for her to see Elizabeth realize what was going on too and sped up to catch up with Elizabeth who being closer to the two idiots was ahead of her.

Elizabeth and Kagome looked at each other. And all was right with their world. Sisters and best friends (girls) always have the ability to understand each other through eyes better than with words.

The two pirate women then smiled and ran just a little faster in hopes of catching the two before the crew of the Flying Dutchman came upon them.

…

The waters near the island slowly broke apart as the cursed crew took a breath of air since descending the Dutchman. With weapons in hand and their malicious grins across their faces, they snarled and began the search for the chest.

…

Norrington followed Jack into the underbrush of the island only to quickly exit it and enter a pasture which held the ruins of what appeared to be some kind of building.

Jack quickly thought to lose the ex-naval commander in the building and entered it. Quickly taking a right and ascending onto a flight of stairs in the hopes of losing the pathetic excuse for a man.

James quickly followed him and began attacking to draw Jack to either fall to his death or die by his blade.

'_I should let Jack choose. I'm not really a very picky man.'_ were the thoughts of Norrington as he once again slashed at Jack. This time his arm. Only to have himself fall back from the kick Jack landed on his chest. This isn't including in the pain he had from when his back hit the concrete wall of the old moss covered building.

This really didn't stop the man in the slightest though as he hurried up the stairs once more and stroked his blade in Jack's direction only to have Jack avoid it. Slash at James. Who then ducked and lost his balance. Fell. Then when Jack tried to move away tripped the pirate by grabbing hold of his leg.

Their blades were once again touching only now Jack was pressed into the wall pressing back onto Norrington's blade. As Jack's back was to the wall of the building he was unable to notice what Norrington did until it was too late. Jack swung his blade a fraction of a second later than was needed to keep the ex-naval commander from gaining the key.

Will arrived just in time to see this action take place to know who to go after for the key. He grabbed a nearby rope hoping to climb his way into the fight, only to have Jack lose his balance when Norrington swung at him, grab the other side of the rope and be pulled down. Not before Norrington however happily stole the key from Jack for five seconds only to lose it when Will came up holding onto the rope and landing on the highest stairway.

"By your leave, Mr. Norrington." he spoke with vigor as he ran away from the now ex commodore who was chasing him.

…

The crew of the Flying Dutchman all yelled happily as they found the chest of their captain. Only to have some of them lose their bliss as they looked upon it's empty contents.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

All of the sea creatures looked upward towards the old building and began smirking to themselves.

They've found their prey.

…

Will stopped himself just in time before he fell to the bottom of the ground. He quickly looked back however and realizing Norrington was on his back jumped to the next broken ledge of the roof of the old building. Between the two ledges Will and Norrington began to clash their weapons once more in order to gain the key.

Jack could now be seen with his head sticking out of the window of the building searching for where his two companions ran off to.

Clang.

'Ah. The sweet smell of metal hitting metal in the morning.' thought the captain as he jumped out the window to the fighting pair to once again retrieve the key. Making it just in time to make another jump with the other two.

Silently making his way to grab the key from Norrington only to succeed and have the two turn on him and watch helplessly as his blade flew from his hand.

"Do excuse me, while I kill the man who ruined my life." spoke Norrington politely to Will.

"Be my guest."

"Let us examine that claim for a moment." interrupted Jack earning the others interest and curiosity.

"Former Commodore, shall we? Who was it, that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to hisself? Eh?" he asked as Norrington rounded on Turner

"So whose fault is it, really that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" continued Jack

"Enough!" he swung backwards towards Jack who with key in hand rolled off the roof of the building and ran never looking back to the continuing fighting men he left behind.

…

"Unfortunately, Mr. Turner, he's right!" yelled James as he once more attacked Will who out of reflex only managed to dodged in time of course to hear Jack's fading voice as he ran and the battle continued.

"Still rooting for you mate."

…

After Jack's vote of confidence that could have been sent towards either man Jack leisurely walked in the opposite direction he came which would hopefully send him back to Kagome and the chest.

'_Kagome. I have to make it back to Kagome. Currently mad Kagome. Angry Kagome. Pissed off Kagome. Well bugger.'_ thought Jack depressingly just as he fell in a hole of an apparent graveyard.

'_Double bugger.'_

…

James and William were still fighting as they heard Jack's call. But now despite the fact they knew they should care. They didn't. This was now more than a fight for the key. It was personal.

…

Will truly didn't fell like fighting Norrington. I mean honestly a manner as important as this and he decides to let his petty feelings get in the way of that. Not that young William had much of a choice the only safe way out of this predicament would be to the way that Norrington was blocking.

Will saw no other way. So the most logical step he took was to jump.

Right on top of the old water mill, which then proceeded to collapse and roll.

Now one might think that once this giant wheel of doom began rolling, they would have stopped fighting for at least a few seconds to jump off and then continue bashing the other's skulls in but no. The mind of a pirate is a very complex thing that should not be understood by anyone but them.

And just to add to the little story line as soon as Jack was halfway out of the grave. That giant wheel of doom made itself known to the pirate captain. With of course one thought going through his head.

'_Triple Bugger.'_

…

Jack watched helplessly as he spun along with the giant wheel of doom and even more helplessly as the key he placed oh so very lovingly around his neck fell off and onto a nail jutting out in the wheel.

'_Oh. … Wait for the most opportune moment.'_ he thought to himself as the wheel continued to move and Jack was finally able to right himself and run inside the wheel to get the key.

Which didn't last very long as an iron bar inside the water mill made itself known.

More specifically, known to Jack's head.

…

"We got it! We got it! We got it!" screamed Pintel as he and Ragetti ran to heaven knows where with the chest.

Kagome and Elizabeth hot on their tails.

Elizabeth catching them from the front while Kagome silently walked in from the back. Watching as Elizabeth reached for her sword only to realize Will stole it from her for the pointless and barbaric fight.

"Hello poppet."

Ragetti and Pintel looked at each other before drawing their swords and turning to Elizabeth with ravenous vigor only to crap themselves when something flew in between them.

A sword.

Kagome's sword. That was fully awakened. With the metal work the blackest onyx that matched her hair and made the night cry with envy and the blood colored kanji of a raven, that lighted even the dark of the blade was characteristically shown.

Both dropped the chest and turned their blades on Kagome who unfortunately for them already had her two pistols out ready to pull the trigger.

"Hello gov'ner. Gov'ner." replied Kagome to each in turn, "Would you like your arses kicked now or do you want to make some more stupid things happen first?" questioned the pirate woman as she cocked her pistols at the two selfish men almost laughing when they dropped their swords.

Only to hurriedly pick them back up as an almost silent rustling from before became louder.

And the giant wheel of doom makes a comeback.

Followed with Jack running after it as fast as he can.

Then with a stray flying ax and the crew of Davy Jones' the ax belonged to.

Ragetti and Pintel slowly backed away from the onslaught of pirate monsters, picked up their swords and gave them both to Elizabeth who barely had anytime to throw back the blade which belonged to Kagome, and pick up the chest and running away from the sea creatures with blunt, heavy, and sharp objects.

This would have worked for a little while until they could lose the pirates and find refuge but the two idiots ran into a tree.

A friggen tree.

'_If you have to give Jack credit for something,'_ thought Kagome, _'it's he can find one hell of a crew.'_ then she attacked just as one of the crewmen was to strike Elizabeth down.

"Well come on then!" shouted Kagome as she charged her sword with holy energy, "Didn't you tell Jack that Will taught you how to handle a sword. Prove it! You have two of them in your hands now!" and with that last statement Kagome spun in a circle and was slightly splashed by fish intestines as the three bodies hit the ground lifeless and the miko moved onto the next one.

This bout of confidence from Kagome was all Elizabeth needed to run alongside her and start fighting the fish people. (I'm running out of creative names to call the fish crew. A little help would be appreciated.)

…

Jack finally made it back inside the giant wheel of doom, as Will and James still fought a top it.

'_Now all I have to do is run in this thing for a few more seconds until the key is mine, then I can go calm my fiery lass.'_ thought Jack to himself as he saw William fall from James' swing, see the key, take it then turn to fight him.

'_Damn it! What the hell comes after 'Triple bugger'. Never mind I'll start over. Bugger!'_ Jack thought loudly as he dodged a swing from both Norrington, who just followed after them and Will who was still holding onto the key.

…

"Don't just stand there! Grab the chest and start running!" yelled Kagome as she slashed another one of Jones' crew.

"We'll follow behind!" agreed Elizabeth as she narrowly dodged an axe being thrown at her head.

"Right you are!" yelled Pintel as he shoved Ragetti to grab the other side of the chest to start running, until the a few shell heads went around and blocked their escape route, forcing them to drop the chest and draw their blades.

'_Oh joy, isn't this going to be fun.' _thought Kagome sarcastically.

…

Jack once again was facing off against William inside the watermill. But luck was miraculously on his side as Norrington drew his sights upon William at the moment giving Jack just enough time to grab the key and break it from the chain that held it to Will.

Luck wasn't on his side after that as it brought both Will and James' attention to himself but thanks to Jack's quick thinking he managed to get a top the mill once more and jump up hanging onto the branch of a nearby tree as the wheel kept rolling away with Will and Norrington still inside.

…

Jack dropped down from the branch a few seconds later only to look onto the view of a very uncoordinated shell head running drunkenly with the chest back towards shore.

'_Oh lookey.'_ thought Jack excitedly as he bent down and picked up a coconut, aimed, then took fire, and waited for a few seconds until…

"Aargh!" he screamed then fell headless

"Anito. Anito. Follow my voice. Follow my voice." spoke the bodiless head

"Hm." Jack smiled before walking forward to open the chest. Right as he bent down he could hear the sound of a thud then the head's voice once more.

"No…to the left. No turn around. Go to the right."

**SLAM**

"No, that's a tree."

"Oh, shut it!" Jack yelled without turning around

Slowly he turned the key within the chest and moved his hands away suddenly as a little smoke flittered out of the chest and rectangular knobs poked out between the top and bottom of the chest before Jack finally pulled the lid back and looked inside.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Within the chest of Davy Jones was indeed his still beating heart which Jack looked upon in veiled disgust, wonder, and awe.

He gingerly picked up the heart with one hand and was shocked that it really did continue to beat.

Jack turned to hear shouts and clanging and turned in time to see Kagome, Elizabeth, and Ragetti and Pintel running, dodging and swinging at Jones' crew. He barely had time to shut the chest and shove Jones' heart within his shirt then stand and run.

He watched as Elizabeth, bless her Will really did teach her to handle a sword, took four pirates down in less than a minute. Then continue on behind Ragetti and Pintel.

The two idiots he noticed had already ran from the two which were chasing them and picked up the now empty chest to start running away with.

And then Kagome.

He watched as Kagome cut down every pirate that stood in her way and watched as they turned to dust in amazement. It appeared to him when he watched her move that she was barely breaking a sweat it was almost as if she was toying with them. All of them.

Then as Jack watched in the shadows an old story and legend appeared in his mind. The same vision that appeared in most when they thought of the Raven Queen.

_A land of bodies and a sea of blood._

_A lone cloaked figure in the middle of it._

_A terrible yell. No battle cry filled the air then…_

_Then what appeared to be tentacles and purple light headed straight for the cloaked figure._

_Only this time when the unknown being dodged past all these attacks and her hood fell…_

_His mind revealed Kagome._

_His Kagome. _

_Not some old hag that should resemble maybe his beloved's grandmother. Not even some middle aged woman._

_It revealed his Kagome. Covered in blood. Raising her sword. A bright light. And then…_

Jack shook his head in slight confusion. He slowly made his way back towards the ship. Now another important issue after this mess was over.

He knew there would be a very long talk between himself and Kagome. Even if the visions weren't true.

…

Jack made it to the dingy with relative ease. It was when he placed the heart in his jar of dirt that set everything into play.

Once he closed the lid, he barely had time to place it down before a shout was heard from behind him and he just had time to parry the oncoming attack.

…

As Jack's battle ensued Kagome and Elizabeth were managed to get backed into the beach where they continued to fight as Ragetti and Pintel ran.

…

Will and James came to a mutual agreement. They would fight after they got off the Giant Wheel of Doom and Evilness.

"Aaaaarrrrrggghhh!" screamed the two as the wheel rolled onto the beach and then finally slowed and fell over once it reached the water.

And all watched on both sides for those five seconds until Will and Norrington came out of the wheel. (coughfallcoughcough)

"Right." spoke Will to himself as he saw people namely Elizabeth fighting and tried to help in the battle.

But he didn't even raise his sword and take one step before he fell over nothing and landed face first in the water.

…

Norrington had much better luck than he did in that area for the second time Will fell he was running towards the dingy where Jack and his little friend were fighting.

He quickly went to Jack's jacket and searched it for the marques of pass that will annul all his past transgressions and then he quickly looked around for the heart which he soon realized wasn't on Jack's person.

He left as soon as Ragetti and Pintel threw the chest into the small boat.

…

Ragetti and Pintel were quick to begin moving the dingy farther into the water only to be stopped by a now fully sorted Will. To which the two smiled evilly and reached for their swords only to realize were both in the hands of either Elizabeth or Kagome who continued to fight as they were backed into the water.

Ragetti reached for the paddle to the boat the same time Pintel reached for the net to which he yelled with much vigor or fear, Will thought it was a combination of both.

"Come on then, Turner!"

He didn't even have time to fully register the threat of his person because Jack turned around and hit him the same way Will hit him a few months prior to this.

"Will!" screamed Elizabeth running towards her fiancé as Kagome followed her making sure none from Jones' crew attacked her from behind.

"Leave him lie!" started Jack as he backed towards Elizabeth, "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

"We're not getting out of this." spoke Elizabeth as Kagome was backed between her and Jack.

"Not with the chest." spoke Norrington as he looked at the other three.

Kagome was the first to speak and when James heard her voice knew that she knew what he was planning. "Are you sure? You'll loose."

Norrington stared at her for a long time before nodding and speaking once more, "Into the boat."

"You're mad!" exclaimed Elizabeth

"Don't wait for me." and with that he ran off into the jungle as the crewmen followed him leaving the others safe.

Kagome gently placed her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder then repeated once more, "Into the boat."

Elizabeth was too numb not to listen.

…

"What happened to the chest?" asked Will as he came back to consciousness

"Norrington took it to draw them off." replied Elizabeth as she looked up to find Jack and Kagome quietly talking.

…

"You're pulling too hard!" yelled Pintel

"You ain't pulling hard enough!" replied Ragetti

…

"Jack…" started Kagome as they were atop the ship

"Kagome, love, as much as I would like to speak with you there are other matters to attend to." said Jack without turning around to look at her.

"Right." mumbled Kagome, "I'll just check on Elizabeth and William." then she walked away as Jack sighed then continued walking.

…

"Where's the commodore?" asked Giblet as Jack started to walk off with his jar of dirt smugly.

"Fell behind."

"My prayers be with him." mumbled Gibbs falling behind Jack slightly, "The bright side is you made it off free and clear."

"With Jones yes. Kagome not so much."

"Aye Kagome is a fiery lass. Must be very fun with her and a- never mind. Perhaps it is for the best…that you two take it easy for a while."

"Perhaps." agreed Jack as he turned towards a giant splashing sound that revealed the Flying Dutchman.

"Lord on high, deliver us." spoke Giblet covering his mouth with shock

…

Revived Tales

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Revived Tales Chapter 9

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	10. Chapter 10

Revived Tales

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Revived Tales Chapter 10

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

"_Jack…" started Kagome as they were atop the ship_

"_Kagome, love, as much as I would like to speak with you there are other matters to attend to." said Jack without turning around to look at her._

"_Right." mumbled Kagome, "I'll just check on Elizabeth and William." then she walked away as Jack sighed then continued walking._

"_Where's the commodore?" asked Giblet as Jack started to walk off with his jar of dirt smugly._

"_Fell behind."_

"_My prayers be with him." mumbled Gibbs falling behind Jack slightly, "The bright side is you made it off free and clear."_

"_With Jones yes. Kagome not so much."_

"_Aye Kagome is a fiery lass. Must be very fun with her and a- never mind. Perhaps it is for the best…that you two take it easy for a while."_

"_Perhaps." agreed Jack as he turned towards a giant splashing sound that revealed the Flying Dutchman._

"_Lord on high, deliver us." spoke Giblet covering his mouth with shock_

Now:

As it appeared to have shocked everyone to their core, The Flying Dutchman erupted from the depths of the sea. With its Captain in the lead. His crewmen not far behind holding chains and weapons to intimidate Jack and the crew.

"I'll handle this mate." spoke Jack confidently as he pushed aside Gibbs' and walked towards the other side of the Pearl. Causing Kagome and a few others to look at him in shock.

"Oi, fishface! Lose something? Eh? Scungilli!" yelled Jack raising his jar of dirt, than falling off a higher deck of the ship, "Got it! Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git?" and at everyone's confused expressions, not that he noticed, continued,

"Look what I got. †I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it?†"

"Enough." spoke Jones from the Dutchman as he turned to his crew and gave a silent command to attack.

Jack however was extremely confused until he saw the canons from the other ship then quietly spoke, "Hard to starboard."

"Hard to starboard!" shouted Kagome taking up the roll of second in command easily.

"Brace up the foreyard!" added in Gibbs.

…

"Hard to starboard!" yelled Jones walking away, "Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths."

"Fire!" screamed Sharkbait.

And then they did.

…

One of the first canons smashed into the back of the ship taking with it the windows and one of the beams in the room.

"She's on us! She's on us!" shouted Pintel

…

"Let them taste the triple guns." spoke Jones cruelly

"Aye, Captain."

…

Gibbs was none too gently pushed aside as Jack took command of the wheel. Narrowly dodging the attacks aimed towards the Pearl.

"Make fast!" spoke Will as he handed the rope to another crewman

"Go on, me darling! Show us what you've got!" begged Pintel patting the sides of the Pearl lovingly.

"She's falling behind!" exclaimed Elizabeth happily

"Aye. We've got her!" agreed Gibbs

"We're the faster?" asked Will

"Against the wind. The Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind…" he trailed off

"We rob her advantage."

"Aye. But not for long." spoke Kagome before walking towards Jack

…

"We're out of range!" shouted shellhead.

"Break off pursuit, run her light, and douse canvas!" yelled Jones as everyone got a look of wicked joy upon their smiles.

"We've given up, sir?" asked another rhetorically causing their smiles to grow.

…

"They're giving up!" yelled one of the human crewman of the Pearl as everyone started cheering.

"You know as well as I do that that isn't true." spoke Kagome softly to Jack, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he turned towards her.

"Kagome. I-" and he was interrupted as she kissed him.

"I'm sorry too. But we can make up later."

"Right." he said still slightly dazed, "Kagome I-. Jones' is-"

"He isn't after the Pearl. He's after you." she finished for him.

"Aye." he spoke sadly looking upon her face.

"He won't stop until you've lost Jack. But-" it was Jack's turn to interrupt her as he kissed her back in the same chaste manner as she did earlier.

"I don't know if I can go alone." he started but couldn't continue, he didn't need to.

"You won't have to." she spoke, "Just because we'll lose doesn't mean we can't win."

Then they shared one last kiss in this world before looking upon the crew. Neither realized that the other never let go of their hand.

…

"My father is still on that ship." spoke Will harshly bringing both Jack and Kagome into reality again.

Jolting Jack so much that he remembered his leverage, he then turned to Will, "Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage."

And with that they hit a reef and Jack whimpered going after the broken jar of dirt on the lower level. His crew looking on as went on his hands and knees looking for the heart.

"Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" he questioned low enough so that only Kagome heard him.

"Jack?" she asked cautiously. Bringing him to reality once more as he calmed.

"What happened?"

"We must have hit a reef!" shouted one of the nearby crewmen.

"No it's not a reef. Get away from the rail!" shouted Will as he grabbed Elizabeth and stepped back holding her, Kagome helping Jack up as they did the same looking at Will in confusion but trusting him enough to do as he says.

"Will. What is it?" asked Elizabeth from Will's embrace

"The Kraken." he answered looking towards Jack loathingly.

"To arms!" he screamed leaving Elizabeth with Kagome and Jack. Gibbs following Will shouting orders.

"Load guns! Defend the mast!" he screamed, followed once again by Will

"It'll attack the starboard. Run our the cannons and hold for my signal!" he spoke going under. The crew already ahead readying the weapons.

"Easy boys!" shouted Will trying to calm them which after their initial jump worked,

"Will?" asked Elizabeth from above nervously, the Kraken obviously made itself known a top the deck.

"Steady! Steady." he answered

"Will." she yelled again.

"Hold. Hold."

"I think we've held fire long enough." spoke Pintel harshly.

"Will!' shrieked Elizabeth from above, and that was the only incentive he needed.

"FIRE!" he screamed which was soon drawn out by the thunderous cracks of the cannons.

And they made their mark as well. The tentacles that were once above ground sunk back into the ocean with a wail and the cheers began.

"Shut up! All of you!" screamed Kagome gaining everyone's attention yet before they could complain she continued, "Do you honestly think that a creature as powerful as that is dead. The only thing we've just accomplished is buying us about twenty minutes time and pissing off the most feared sea creature to ever live. You need to evacuate the ship if you want to live." and then most looked to Jack for him to start yelling at her for her absurdness.

"She's right." he spoke instead. "She is after all just a ship. Line up the dingies. Pack only what is needed. We might have about fifteen minutes now."

"There's no boats." answered Elizabeth

"Pull the grates. Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" shouted Will taking a gun from one of the crew, he handed it to Elizabeth.

"Whatever you do, don't miss." he spoke strongly

"As soon as you're clear." she answered back.

…

"We are short-stocked on gunpowder! Six barrels!" yelled a crewman to Gibbs who nodded gravely before finding Will.

"Hurry up!" someone shouted

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder!" yelled Giblet urgently to Will who looked at him numbly before replying,

"Then load the rum." before taking off hurriedly. Everyone else frozen in shock.

Then with a pained gasp and a strong struggle for the words to leave his mouth, Gibbs spoke, "Aye the rum too."

…

Suddenly the ship once again lurched forward.

"Not good." spoke someone before the Kraken once again made itself known tearing apart a bottom layer of the Pearl.

"Heave!" shouted Will which was soon echoed by Giblet.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" he screamed. "Put your backs into it!"

…

The Kraken destroyed everything it could get its tentacles onto, after it broke apart half of the ship. Will atop of the cargo net watched as Elizabeth ran towards him the rifle still in her waiting arms.

"Clear?" she questioned to which Will merely shook his head no to and replied, "Higher. Higher."

The crew was being ripped from their feet by the beast. It managed to wrap itself around and destroy the pulley which controlled the anchor and sails, completely destroying it. Causing Will and the cargo to drop about ten feet into the air before stopping with a sudden lurch.

Will's leg got caught within the rope after said event occurred. Causing him to bring out his father's dagger and free himself, just as finally told Elizabeth to shoot.

Unfortunately for her at that time the Kraken grabbed her by her ankle and began dragging her through the back of the ship only for Ragetti and Pintel to sever part of its tentacle and free Elizabeth. She looked up just in time to see someone almost grab the rifle before being swept into the monster's arm in her place.

The man couldn't help but drop the gun as his body was flung from side to side. Before finally being dragged off into the abyss.

Elizabeth scrambled up the stairs to the upper navigation deck and reach for the fallen weapon just as another's foot went over it stopping her from reaching her goal.

She at first tried to remove the offending appendage until she felt someone's hand on her arm that gently tugged her upward. And she smiled into the face of Kagome as she brought Elizabeth behind her as they both watch Jack take aim.

It all happened in slow motion where the two watched Jack shoot simultaneously as Will freed himself of the rope and hit dead center in a barrel that was falling in midair. Then a loud explosion and everything was quiet until cheers once again erupted from the crew.

The Kraken's bellow with them.

"Captain orders?" shouted Gibbs running towards Jack and Kagome.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." he said handing Gibbs the rifle that helped piss off the Kraken. Jack leading Kagome away with him as he spoke.

"Jack. The Pearl." spoke Gibbs as Jack and in turn Kagome stopped walking as everyone else ran past them.

"She's only a ship. As I've said." spoke Jack reminiscing of the Pearl as he looked upwards. Kagome's hand squeezing his own was enough to bring him back into reality.

"He's right." spoke Kagome

"We have to head for land." agreed Elizabeth

"It's a lot of open water." Pintel said

"It's a lot of water." echoed Ragetti

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." spoke Will.

"Abandon ship." finalized Gibbs. "Abandon ship or abandon hope."

…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Jack stepping away from Kagome.

"I've listened to your hair-brained schemes so far, and it's gotten us pretty ok already." said Kagome stepping back up to Jack offering him a gentle smile before kissing him again.

Jack was the first to pull away this time as he spoke, "Are you sure?"

"Death is just another new and exciting adventure. I'm sure two pirate legends such as ourselves can handle it." she replied as Jack initiated the kiss first in what was over a month's time.

Kagome pulled away as Elizabeth walked up to them. "Come. Take a walk with me." spoke Kagome. Elizabeth following.

Kagome stopped when she reached Will's body. Half of it hanging off the side of the ship waiting for more cargo to be passed to him. He stopped and climbed back onto the ship looking at Kagome and Elizabeth expectantly.

"You two have come very far. Will take good care of her and Elizabeth the same goes for you concerning Will."

"Where is this coming from?" asked Will a line of worry creasing his forehead as he stepped up to Elizabeth.

"This will be the last adventure the notorious Raven Queen and Captain Jack Sparrow will be a part of. I believe I speak on both mine and Jack's behalf when I say good luck. And please don't do anything stupid." and with that confession both Will and Elizabeth's visions were covered in darkness and when they could see again they were thirty feet away from the ship.

Kagome's last words still ringing in their heads even though they both new that it wasn't meant for neither one of them.

"Koga I'm calling in that favor now."

…

Kagome walked back to Jack after muttering those last words. After she and Jack died Koga would know what to do.

'_Nothing to dwell on now.'_ she thought taking Jack's hand once more.

"You ready?" asked Kagome which followed shortly after was the sea creatures terrible wails. It's entire body exited the water showing off its mouth to the two pirates. Jack moving Kagome into his body to where he was blocking most of it from the monster's wrath.

After its scream ended Jack and Kagome both looked up into the heavily breathing monster's mouth. Jack noticing something, his hat on the ground silently 'hmmed' to himself as Kagome bent down, picked up the hat and after shaking off most of the mucus placed it back onto Jack's head.

After which Jack drew his blade held Kagome to his side once again and for the first time since he killed Barbossa, Jack felt a swell of adrenaline take him as he spoke.

"Hello beastie." he whispered just as he with Kagome by his side and the beast dived at each other.

Unbeknownst to them the crew watched the whole thing.

They lived. They still had hope. But they were filled with sorrow.

Jack Sparrow and Kagome were no more.

…

Revived Tales

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Revived Tales Chapter 10

Edited: 07/31/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	11. Chapter 11

…

'_The king and his men_

_Stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours _

_And by the powers _

_Where we will we'll roam.'_

"They've begun to sing, sir." spoke a naval officer to Beckett as he looked for what to do to the scum.

…

"Finally." were the only words spoken as he sipped his tea and laughed.

'_Yo ho haul hands _

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho._

_Thieves and beggars._

_Never shall we die.'_

"So you would do it then? You would truly die for those who are already dead? Do anything to bring them back?" questioned Tia Dalma as the pirates who once mourned looked at her startled until finally agreeing.

"Doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone along with its captain, and first mate." spoke Will once again going somber.

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright." agreed Gibbs

"But you would do it." prodded Tia once more as they once again agreed to her words.

"Alright but if you go and brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end…then you will need a captain who knows those waters." spoke Tia walking towards Elizabeth as she and then eventually the others looked towards the stairs to see who was making their way towards them.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" asked Barbossa laughing as he bit into the core of an apple.

_Some men have died_

_And others are alive_

_And others sail on the sea_

_-with the key to the cage_

_And the devil to play_

_We pay to Fiddler's Green!_

"Is there any news on the chest?"

"None. But one of the ships did pick up a man adrift at sea. He had these." answered Mercer dropping the marque onto the desk.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name." said Norrington

"If you intend to claim these then you must have something to trade." answered Beckett motioning the ex-commodore forward.

"Do you have the compass?" he continued disappointment etched onto his face as James shook his head in the negative.

"Better."

And there on the table was a simple rucksack. One that moved. Moved with a beating like sound.

"The heart of Davy Jones."

_The bells has been raised _

_from its watery grave…_

_Do you hear its sepulchral tone?_

_We are a call to all_

_Pay heed the squall_

_And turn your sail toward home…_

"Jack. It's begun." whispered Kagome as she watched Jack slowly lose himself once more to world's end.

_Yo ho. Haul hands._

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave ho._

_Thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die._

…


End file.
